


The Silent Deal of Souls

by Zail



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, COMPLETE!, Chrollo also has a sick obsession, Chrollo is mildly bipolar, Chrollo just thinks Kurapika is Pretty, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, I think I got everything, It's a bot twisted, Kurapika has a tattoo, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Mild canon divergence, Mirror Sex, Nude Photos, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, This is 3 years after YorkShin, i need a beta reader, im sorry, kinda dead dove, kinda sad ending, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zail/pseuds/Zail
Summary: “What do you want for the eyes?” Kurapika mustered at last.“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Chrollo shifted, elbows on his knees. “As you know, this is the last pair of eyes, they will not come easily.”Kurapika sighed, “name your price.” He knew that Chrollo was a greedy man, the price he’d pay for the eyes would most likely render him bro-“I have decided to give 3 options as payment: You could pay me the price I paid for them, join the Phantom Troupe, or spend a night with me.”OR:After the fateful night in York Shin, Chrollo becomes enthralled with the revenge-driven soul Kurapika. After following the blond throughout the years, he decides to purchase one of the last remaining pairs of eyes with the intent of setting a deal with him, though his proposed offer is far more than a sum of money...Thank you to byeb for betaing chapters 3-4, and helping me rewrite chapter 5.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 86
Kudos: 383





	1. The Swallowtail and the Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Unfortunately, I have not been able to read the manga of Hxh yet, I know a good amount of the events that have occurred outside of the anime but not a concrete view. So I apologize if an event is not canonically correct, hence the canon divergence tag. I think I do a decent job of explaining the timeline and what has changed in the beginning, please feel free to comment if something doesn't sound quite right.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this doesn't turn you off from the story. Please enjoy! :)

The thick blanket of night had befallen over the silent land, and Kurapika held his mournful gaze upon the cases of ruby, his own matching in hue. Carefully, he placed the 35th pair of scarlet eyes amongst their brethren’s. He sighed lightly, holding a somber gaze to the rot-bitten floors beneath him, despite the stares that burned holes into his being. He quietly rehearsed a Kurtan prayer before placing a protective Nen barrier over the glasses. 

The sun was setting as he left the decrepit cathedral, streaks of red stretching across the fall sky. The boy stopped for a brief moment, the familiarity of the hue bringing a false sense of comfort to his senses.

Little did he know, a figure in black stood some distance away in the state of Zetsu, his marble-like eyes staring at the boy with a calculated gaze. Chrollo Lucilfer. 

Chrollo had always had a thing for the revenge-driven blond, going as far as to purchase one of the last remaining pairs of scarlet eyes for a beyond rational price. Well, Kurapika’s monopolization of them certainly heightened the value.

It had been 3 years since that fateful night in York Shin, though Chrollo could recall every detail of that evening as clear as freshly cleaned glass. The undeniable attraction to the boy as the well soul-burning rage emanating from his seemingly gentle frame set the Spider Head’s body aflame with passion.

Chrollo’s Swallowtail, so beautiful but deadly. But, he, too, was a deadly creature, waiting meekly for the alluring butterfly to fall deep into his silk-spun webs.

He’d been following the boy since that night as well, enjoying the change of his demeanor and abandonment of morals as time inevitably marched onwards. Kurapika’s actions fit that of a Spider, which greatly pleased the Ryodan Leader. He’d become a high ranking thief himself, cutting down anyone who dared stand in his way. His bloodlust was _beautiful. _He was dubbed the ‘Ruby Bandit’ for quite some time until his true identity unraveled itself like an old ribbon.__

__Kurapika has been on the run for the better part of a year now._ _

__After the mafia discovered his true motives as well as his origin, the bounty for his head skyrocketed higher than the entire Phantom Troupe’s ever could. A staggering $250 _billion _for the Kurta boy if alive, $100 if dead. Footage of his alluring scarlet eyes circulated the black market and underground networks, and they held more beauty than the ones in canisters ever could. As for the boy himself, many of the mafia lords’ owned harems and viewed him as the ultimate prize; an investment if they were able to obtain the Kurtan. Chrollo had the misfortune of viewing their grotesque nature in the form of comments beneath the photos of Kurapika.___ _

____Chrollo felt proud at the fact that Kurapika was a monster of his own creation; the foundation for his illy placed lust for the boy._ _ _ _

____Like a predator stalking prey, Chrollo trailed Kurapika for quite some time, leading him to a small and decaying hotel. It was obvious that the building had seen better days, but the crumbling bricks and withering shrubbery made it evident that the presentation had long been abandoned. With haste, Chrollo removed himself from Zetsu, materializing the infamous book of stolen abilities to Machi’s page. He removed a singular needle from a pocket in his long coat, projecting the silver shaft into the leather of the blond’s dress shows. A lustrous blue thread connected the pair; a trail. He watched with an amused smile as Kurapika spun around the very second the ravenette revealed his presence, scarlet eyes ablaze with that too familiar set of chains adorning his right hand. The boy scanned the area with a calculated menace, though managed to miss Chrollo stalking the shadows. He wasn’t an S-class thief out of luck._ _ _ _

____Kurapika stood for a few minutes more, a fearful look in his eerie orbs. His focus remained on the outlining buildings, going over the details a meticulous amount, though he never looked down. If he had, he surely would have seen the needle latched into his shoe. Removing his gaze from a potential attacker’s area was an awful idea though, and Chrollo knew as such, hence placing the needle to his shoe; a perfect plan._ _ _ _

____After some time, Kurapika quickly made his way into the hotel, a tinge of fear in his steps. He seemed to know the clerk as she gave a happy exclamation at the sight of the boy. She ran from behind the desk to give the boy a quick hug, a pleasant smile playing over her aged and pudgy features. Though that motherly smile was quick to disappear as the blond uttered something to the woman, who gave an understanding nod once he finished._ _ _ _

____The rest of the transaction went quickly, though an anxious look plastered itself to the woman’s face. Kurapika still had his back to the door. He left after bowing slightly to the woman, who returned the gesture._ _ _ _

____Chrollo stalked the shadows surrounding the shabby hotel, observing all possible escape routes if need be. He also curiously watched the woman Kurapika seemed to have befriended. She seemed anxious, to say the least. The Ryodan Leader found her actions comical, jumping at every slight sound and attentively scanning the lobby for any form of threat. He wondered just what Kurapika had said to the poor woman, though he most certainly had an idea, he wanted to know the exact words he uttered._ _ _ _

____The Spider Head could have easily hopped the dilapidated fence and found his way inside, though the idea of terrorizing the clerk was far more entertaining than simply breaking and entering. He had his fair share of that already._ _ _ _

____Before entering the dirtied glass doors, he stabbed the needle into the fabric of his coat, hoping it wouldn’t slip out during his reservation process. The Skill Hunter also resided in his hand, which would look odd to a non-Nen user, so he also attempted to make his pose as natural as possible._ _ _ _

____The woman jumped upon the swift opening of the glass entrance._ _ _ _

____“Hello,” she greeted despite the shaky voice._ _ _ _

____“I’d like to make a reservation,” Chrollo said simply._ _ _ _

____“The only room available as of right now is a single bed, would that be alright for you, sir?” She asked in a service toned voice._ _ _ _

____“Yes, how much? I only need one night, I’m just passing through town.” He offered her a kind smile, fishing his wallet from his pocket._ _ _ _

____“It’s 8000 jennies per night, sir.” She returned._ _ _ _

____“Alright.” He pressed his frame to the counter, hoping to conceal his awkward one-handed fumbling as he pulled a crisp bill from his wallet. “Keep the change,” he paused, letting his eyes linger over the woman’s chubby frame and name tag, “consider it a tip, Sachio.” He added a wink for good measure._ _ _ _

____Fear and disgust flashed through her sunken eyes, though she quickly pushed it down as she collected Chrollo’s Jenny.“Thank you.” Her voice was flat as she retreated to a room behind the counter. A rusted key was clutched in her portly hands as she returned. “Your room is 23, on the second floor to the right when you leave the elevator. Thank you for staying with us, sir.” She bowed to him as he found his way to the elevator._ _ _ _

____The reservation process was oddly simple, too simple. There was no paperwork, the woman didn’t even ask his name. Though the hotel was a bit expensive for its condition, it made Chrollo wonder just exactly this visually pitiful dump doubled as. There had to be something._ _ _ _

____He made his way to his floor, passing the peeling floral wallpaper with a thought of disgust. There was a damp smell resonating throughout the hotel, which, oddly enough, reminded him of home. He did not wish to mentally return to that._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Kurapika seemed to be on the same floor, down the hall. Convenient._ _ _ _

____Chrollo patiently waited a few hours in his hotel room, though he was hesitant to touch anything. The entire room screamed ‘dirt.’ So, there he sat, studying his Skill hunter, though he barely comprehended the words in front of him as he idly scanned the pages. His mind went to his fallen comrades, all slain by the Kurtan’s hand. Only 4 remain, other than himself. Franklin, Bonolenov, and both Zoldyck siblings. Despite the depression that came with his friends’ death, the longing for the blond increased. He wished he could have witnessed the massacres of the Spider’s legs. He could almost picture his ravishing beauty as blood dripped from his elegant features, his scarlet eyes ablaze as he slaughtered Chrolllo’s friends. Oh, how he longed to have Kurapika lose himself in the woes of his harrowing rage, just as he did in the car on that night not so long ago._ _ _ _

____A sadistic smile arose on Chrollo’s lips at the thought of Kurapika in that state._ _ _ _

____At that, he got to his feet, pulling the needle from his pocket. By now, the hall lights were flicked off, leaving only the pale incandescence of the moon to guide his way. Luckily, the blue string gleamed in the light, allowing Chrollo to find his way to Kurapika’s room with relative ease. He stood at the pine green door, staring at the rotting wood as he pulled lock picking devices from his pocket. Finally, he allowed Skill Hunter to dissipate, using both hands to pick the rusted knob._ _ _ _

____The lock gave a soft click to notify the lock had been successfully picked. Carefully, he slid the door open, cringing as it creaked loudly enough to echo throughout the silent hallways. He eyed a mass on the bed, assuming it to be Kurapika’s sleeping form._ _ _ _

____He was very wrong._ _ _ _

____The very second the door clicked shut, a cold object was placed to the side of his head. Kurapika’s scarlet orbs were scintillating in the darkness, they looked absolutely beautiful. The central lighting was flipped on soon after, momentarily blinding the Spider Head._ _ _ _

____“Hands on your head,” Kurapika demanded._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Kurapika stood calculated in the darkness, his eyes fixated towards the door. He knew who was following him from the beginning, which gave him the upper hand. Upon his arrival at the hotel, the blond whispered to Sachio his situation and what to do once the sick bastard revealed himself._ _ _ _

_____“Sachio, there is a very bad man following me right now. I know what he wants. I do not want anything to happen to you, so please, if he chooses to come through the main entrance, put him in a room close to me. Leave here once he checks in. If he decides to come in a different way, I will text you.” ____ _ _ _

______Their exchange echoed through his plagued mind during his interim of waiting. Kurapika hoped no harm had come to Sachio as she was a sweet woman, running the hotel her late husband worked so hard on. She wasn’t a smart woman, but her kind heart led Kurapika to respect her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hours passed slower than watching trees grow, and Kurapika’s body began to ache from standing as still as he did. A pounding headache raging on behind his eyes; the result of his unkempt rage streaming through in the form of his scarlet eyes. They tended to cause harm if the boy used them for longer than an hour, but alas, there he stood, crimson eyes ablaze in the pitch dark and silent room. A pistol was clenched tightly in his left hand, sweat covering the now warm metal, and those infamous chains ornamenting his lithe fingers. He felt Chrollo’s presence down the hall, he seemed to be relaxed with whatever was occupying his time. The boy assumed he was waiting, just as Kurapika, though they both felt an entirely different set of emotions during this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once the blond felt a surge of bloodlust, he assumed Chrollo was on the move._ _ _ _ _ _

______He assumed correctly, feeling the Ryodan’s dark aura move closer to the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______The lock clinked about, popping open no less than a minute later._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika closed his eyes the second it did, not wanting his radiating irises to betray his position. He listened closely as Chrollo entered the room, stopping short of where Kurapika was hiding. He was most likely eyeing the fake body the blond had planted an hour prior, to give himself a chance to deceive the Ryodan Leader. The thread that he attached to the blond’s leg was still in his shoe, which he left by the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______The very second the door creaked closed, Kurapika stepped forward, revealing his eerie eyes in the dark room._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hands on your head,” Kurapika demanded, flipping the room’s light on. Both parties squinted momentarily as they both had become used to the darkness._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo silently obeyed, though both knew that the Ryodan Leader could block a bullet if he so desired. The gun was more for Kurapika’s peace of mind than anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How long have you been following me?” Kurapika’s voice almost shook with anger._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo gave no response._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika swiftly landed a blow to the Spider Head’s overly handsome face with the shaft of the pistol._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was no reaction other than the thin stream of blood trickling from his nose and down his chin, “awhile.” An ominous answer, though truthfully telling the already splenetic blond would end poorly for both sides._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you have the last pair of eyes?” There was no beating around the bush here._ _ _ _ _ _

______The ravenette remained silent for a moment, picking his words carefully, “yes, I’ve come to propose a deal. May I sit?” He eyed the sofa in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Go,” Kurapika muttered, “slowly,” he added._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika watched carefully as Chrollo settled himself into the couch, casually wiping the stream of blood from his nose. He seemed unbothered by his current predicament. The blond moved to sit in the armchair adjacent to the slick bastard, his gaze unmoving as he situated himself, gun still cocked in his left hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo’s eyes moved about the room, an odd look plastered his features. “Nice room you got here,” he said finally, “far better than the one I’m stuck in. Tell me, what’s your relationship with that nice lady out front? Sachio, was it?” A sinister smile slipped over the ravenette’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I swear to god if you hurt her, I’ll ki-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo shutdown Kurapika’s outburst, “kill me? Funny. She’s fine, but whatever you said to her in the lobby _really _shook her.” The man’s voice was full of mirth and iciness.___ _ _ _ _ _

________The blond scoffed at that, “what I said to her is none of your concern.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chrollo threw his hands in defense, “Ok, fine. Then tell me your relationship with her then and the purpose of this hotel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m genuinely curious, is all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If I tell you, tell me what you planted in my stomach 2 years ago.” An uncharacteristically sly smile played along Kurapika’s usually somber lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chrollo returned the expression, “ah, so you do know of that. Then you must know you can’t remove it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Correct.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kurapika’s mind went to the memory of 2 years ago, shortly after he had killed the Spider known as Phinks. He had just finished a day at work, leaving late into the night. He recalled feeling a powerful and familiar presence nearby but fell unconscious before he could take action. He awoke in the hospital a day later, and completely fine despite the nurse’s worry. A faint abrasion formed in a line on his stomach, it looked to be surgical. After careful analysis, Kurapika figured it was a tracking device of some sort that would kill him if removed, one of Chrollo’s making. His inquiry to the Spider Head was no more than a confirmation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I believe you already know, but I will tell you anyway,” Chrollo slung an arm on the back of the couch, “it’s a Nen powered tracking device. It’s a skill I picked up some time ago, though, as you know, I can only activate it when I have the specified page open.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kurapika’s eyes moved away from the Spider Head for the first time, staring absently to the floor as if in thought. “Sachio is a very kind woman,” he went silent for a period before continuing, his eyes unmoving as he spoke, “This town is known for its underground brothels. Sachio met her husband through one, he was a kind man, almost as kind as she. He ran this hotel for the local tourists, though it quickly became a safe haven for the women seeking sanctuary. He was killed over it about a decade ago. Unfortunately, Sachio isn’t the smartest woman, and the hotel quickly lost funds under her. No one really visits the hotel anymore, but the women of the brothels are still welcome to stay here, that’s why my room is clean. There are 3 other rooms like this one. I met her after I brought the first pair of eyes here, she offered kind words and has opened her doors freely to me since.” He returned his gaze to Chrollo once he finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Interesting…” Chrollo said, processing what Kurapika had said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Both parties sat in silence for an unknown amount of time, and the thought of Kurapika’s slain brethren rekindled his festering rage for the Spider Head resurfaced as the time trudged on. Oh, how he’d love to bash his skull in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you want for the eyes?” Kurapika mustered at last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Chrollo shifted, elbows on his knees. “As you know, this is the last pair of eyes, they will not come easily.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kurapika sighed, “name your price.” He knew that Chrollo was a greedy man, the price he’d pay for the eyes would most likely render him bro-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I have decided to give 3 options as payment: You could pay me price _I _paid for them, join the Phantom Troupe, or spend a night with me.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kurapika’s eyes bulged at the proposed offers. The boy knew this would not be easy, but he did not expect that. Only one offer seemed valid; greed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How much did you pay for the eyes? I have a fair bit of savings.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“10 billion Jenny.” Chrollo said without missing a beat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kurapika was rendered speechless, Chrollo Lucilfer had _bought _a relic of that price. “Oh,” was all he could muster. He knew he did not have 10 billion, hardly even 2. “I cannot pay that.” His gaze fell to the floor once more.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What?” His crimson eyes met Chrollo’s marble ones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know,” he repeated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Then why’d you offer?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chrollo laughed at that, “you’re supposed to be a man of supreme intellect; use it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The blond felt mildly offended by that comment, though quickly concluded the Spider Head’s reasoning behind it all; false hope. He wanted him to believe he had another option. He most likely knew Kurapika’s exact financial status prior to this strange accord. Kurapika despised the idea of joining the Spiders, the shame he’d feel from his fallen brethren and himself would kill him before his own body could. Aside from the shame that would accompany it, this option also seemed useless as most of the spiders were dead, Chrollo was currently the only active member._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A thoughtful frown graced his pale features, “I don’t really have the luxury of choosing, do I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I thought as much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kurapika’s cheeks colored at the thought of the third and really, the only option. _Spend a night with me… _Those words echoed throughout his mind like a ghost’s haunting. It was an ominous phrase, and he hoped there was something behind it asides from the appeal of _sex. _The blond had never taken the Spider Head for a pervert, but that seemed to be the case._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m a virgin…” Whispered Kurapika, hoping the ravenette wouldn’t hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I know.” Was all he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kurapika’s fire of rage blazed beneath his skin, the red in his vision darkening. Only then did he realize the agonizing pain behind his eyes. The hand that held his chains went to rub lethargic circles to his temples._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He felt Chrollo’s marble eyes bore into his frame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m sure you understand the situation as of right now. We both know you will not live long enough to reach 10 billion, and your stubborn oath would prevent you from joining the Ryodan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kurapika struggled to come to terms with the proposed offer, he couldn’t decipher the origin of his headache any longer. One of the last remaining things that the boy clutched to was his iron-clad pride, and he wasn’t going to give that away easily. Memories of Leorio crossed his shaken mind, the doctor’s kind smile and the promise between them. _If you wait for me to fulfill my oath, I’m yours. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leorio was too kind of a man, kissing each of his knuckles after he agreed to Kurapika’s sweet promise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He hadn’t seen him in 2 years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You may have my body, but my soul will never be yours.” Kurapika finally uttered, his crimson eyes once again radiated throughout the room. “Show me proof of the eyes, and I will formally agree.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Chrollo shifted once more, Skill Hunter materializing in his hand. Flipping to a withering page, a dark cloth appeared. With a wave of the sheet, a familiar canister appeared, in it floated the eyes of crimson, their gaze burning a hole in Kurapika’s soul._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“There is another part of this deal that I left unmentioned until now. I’d like to have your Nen until this transaction is complete.” Chrollo flipped the page once more, the eyes vanishing just as quickly as they appeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What?!” Kurapika nearly yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His only form of protection in case the Spider Head turned violent was going to be stripped away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I will not kill you during this transaction if that is your concern. I am going to give you something very dear to me as insurance.” Chrollo removed a small box from his long coat’s pocket, silently passing to the blond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What is it?” Kurapika asked as he lifted the cover of the protective box, his fingers trailing over the velvety black material. Inside lay a petite glass figure of a woman. Her appearance seemed worn but well-loved, as evident with now faded paint and slight chips that lined her woman’s soft face and flowy white dress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s the only thing that was left to me by my parents before I was dumped in Meteor City. I believe that to be my mother.” A sad tone filled Chrollo’s voice, it startled Kurapika._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He looked to the woman’s face, it, indeed, did slightly resemble the man before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So if I were to break this, what would your reaction be? Is this _really _an item of value to you?” Kurapika thought of dangling the box between his lithe fingers, wagging them about to see Chrollo’s reaction, but closed the velvet box and placed it on the table before him instead.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“If you break that, I _will _kill you.” As if a switch, Chrollo’s aura leaked an icy bloodlust that was enough to send any sane man running.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Though there Kurapika remained, a smile tugging at his rosy lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I believe that proves it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Good,” Chrollo closed Skill Hunter, holding its fraying cover to the boy, “place your hand on the handprint.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It was a simple order, though Kurapika hesitated. Despite the insurance given to him, he still worried. Rightfully so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________With a shaky hand, his palm aligned with the crimson handprint. A sudden feeling of shortcoming overtook the boy, the sense of Nen that he had become so familiar with vanished in a mere second. Kurapika clutched his pistol all-the-more tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He watched in horror as _his _confines coiled around Chrollo’s lithe hand. The man flexed his wrist, admiring the sleek look of the iron and medallions suspended from the smaller chains. Without a word, the Spider Head crooked his little finger towards Kurapika, the infamous Judgement Chain shooting towards his heart, a feeling he had become all too familiar with. The bleak emptiness constricting his heart, stealing his breath away momentarily. The pierce of the Nen dagger sent a pain coursing through his veins, though the blond refused to show more vulnerability than he already had.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Kurapika Kurta, this chain will remain dormant until I summon it once more. You will abide by the conditions I set upon our exchange.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A simple set of rules, though a feeling of dread coiled deep in the Kurtan’s stomach. He would have much rather have heard the terms now than later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I will text you the location of our meeting place later tonight. You will have a week, if you do not show, I will find and kill you.” Chrollo’s bleak aura settled in the room once more, deeply scaring the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________With that, the Spider Head stood, walking to the door, offering no words of consultation other than: “prepare yourself both mentally and physically, I will not be gentle.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The door creaked open, closing with a soft click, leaving poor Kurapika alone with his terrible thoughts. The voices of his slain brethren shouted mercilessly at the boy once the silence set in. Porcelain hands covered his face, a curtain of gold cascading down. He wanted to scream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to thank my friend FireBlaze for keeping me motivated to continue writing this as well as listening to my rants and ideas for this story at odd hours of the night. This would not have been completed without your encouragement. So if you're reading this, thanks man, you're a real one!
> 
> I'd just like to say, dear God, I've never fallen for a ship this hard. The art, the fics, Kurapika and Chrollo as a whole is beautifully poetic. Writing this was hard since there are so many elements that I'm not sure I could quite capture, I wanted to give Kurapika a more analytical style when you see in his perspective and give Chrollo a poetic one since I believe that best suits him. I wrote this over the span of a month, so there's a bit of style change here and there that I couldn't quite fix, but I did my best.
> 
> This work is comprised of 3-5 parts (they are not yet finalized), so I will try to release one Saturday until it's finished.
> 
> I've made a Twitter, it's Zail_Ethe
> 
> I'll probably be posting fic ideas and updates on the story, so if you're interested, give me a follow. I'll try to have some posts up soon. I'm just PRAYING that the antis don't swarm me.
> 
> If you like the story so far, drop a kudos or a comment. I really love comments, even if it's a simple 'i like it!' I have a folder on my phone where I keep screenshots of all the comments I've received since I've started my writing journey. It's good when you're sad, highly recommend if you're a fellow writer.
> 
> Lastly, but most importantly, I'd REALLY like a beta reader. My old one dipped, and my friend who offered just kinda 'okayed' it. I'd like someone who can actually give feedback and edit it, please, I'd like to make this story the best it can be, especially the ending. If you're open and willing, please send a PM to my Twitter or drop your Discord.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	2. Into the Silk-Spun Webs

It had been 5 days, and the enemy of time seemed to move too slowly but not as the days blurred together. Kurapika was a wreck. Purple bruises sunk deep beneath his sleep-ridden eyes, his supple and rosy skin had withered like an old bouquet from lack of proper care. The anxiety that held an iron grip on his soul was cruel and unforgiving, preventing him from sleeping and completing any form of basic self-care. Paranoia laced his every movement, fearing that Chrollo was lurking in the shadows, deciding to kill him instead. He almost wished he would.

Sachio had attempted to calm the beyond rational and anxious blond, though achieved very little. She came just after the sun had set without fail, usually finding the boy staring off into space somewhere in the hotel room, his eyes usually glassy with fear. She came with the same rusted silver tray every time, bearing a soothing brew of tea and home-cooked meals that Kurapika usually enjoyed. It was almost futile as she’d return to collect the tray each morning. The food was almost never touched.

On the fifth night, Sachio delivered the usual plate of food and tea, finding the boy sitting idly in the armchair, a far off expression plastering his worn features. 

“Kurapika?” She nearly whispered, kneeling next to the chair, a brief pain shooting through her legs as her body had grown worn with age. 

She allowed the soft scent of cinnamon to waft over Kurapika’s nose, hoping the stimulation deter him from his pondering.

Sachio refrained from touching the boy, remembering the violent way he reacted when she attempted to rub his back on the first night after she returned to the hotel.

“Sachio…” Kurapika whispered, his gaze unmoving from the floor beneath him, voice rough from a number of factors. “I have to leave here tomorrow. It will take me close to a day to reach York Shin.” Fear glazed over his exhausted eyes.

Shakily, he pulled his phone from his pocket, reading the text from the unsaved number on his phone.

_I see you’re still at the hotel, I suggest you leave within the next 12 hours. You wouldn’t want to be late… -CL ___

__There was another prior to that, just a few hours after Chrollo’s departure._ _

___York Shin Sky high; room 7371. There is a spare key waiting under Aka Mosu waiting for you in the lobby. Remember, if you choose to run, I will find you regardless of where you go. -CL ____ _

____“I don’t know if I will ever see you again, Sachio.” Kurapika finally looked to the woman before him, a frown meeting his chapped lips._ _ _ _

____Sachio’s chocolate eyes welled with tears, she carefully placed the cup of tea to the floor and pulled the blond into a hug._ _ _ _

____“It’s going to be ok, Kurapika,” she cooed, petting his tangled blond locks._ _ _ _

____He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, simply reveling in the woman’s soft grasp._ _ _ _

____An unknown amount of time passed before she removed her arms from the Kurtan, sniffling before reaching for the now luke-warm cup of tea._ _ _ _

____“If you’re going to go, let me take care of you one last time.” Sachio placed the dainty white teacup laced with gold and small, blue bellflowers in Kurapika’s hands, a sad smile on her aged lips. The teacup was one of the few remaining symbols of prosperity the hotel once held, and Sachio mentally swore to only serve the china to those she cared for._ _ _ _

____Kurapika sipped the tea, realizing just how thirsty he really was. He downed the cup with ease, a sigh of satisfaction leaving his lips once he had finished. “You’ve always made good tea. Thank you, Sachio.” He bowed his head out of respect._ _ _ _

____“I know,” she laughed lightly before thrusting the plate of food onto Kurapika’s lap, “now eat, you look sickly.”_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____The night passed quickly, and Kurapika’s wall of anxiety slowly crumbled in Sachio’s company. They discussed simple matters and memories together, enjoying the simpler times in their lives._ _ _ _

____Kurapika had begun to grow sleepy as time trekked on, his eyelids and body becoming too heavy to bear. Sachio, the ever-so-kind woman gently tucked him into bed, singing soft lullabies as the boy was finally able to fall into a peaceful sleep._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____He left before the sun rose, covering Sachio’s sleeping form under the bedsheets and writing her a final goodbye letter._ _ _ _

____Before leaving, he crept to a near-by room and showered, tending to the mess of knots in his usually golden, silky locks. Then he returned to his room, packing the little amount of clothes he brought and spared dear Sachio one last loving glance before departing from the hotel, enjoying the fresh air for the first time in almost a week. Right...almost a week._ _ _ _

____Kurapika wore his usual facade when in public, which consisted of a large hoodie and dark-tinted sunglasses that were a bit too large for his small face._ _ _ _

____After using the remainder of his pocket change to catch a train to the nearest air station, Kurapika found himself lurking through the shadows of the airport, dodging security cameras and making his way to the heart of the station, scouting unattended airships that would be leaving for York Shin. He managed to slip into the cargo hold of a lower-class ship, attempting to settle himself among the dozens of wooden and cloth suitcases. There was a fair amount of splintered rotting wood digging into his back and thighs, tearing holes into the fabric of his jeans. He actually liked them too…_ _ _ _

____Oh, how far he had fallen. A once gallant man of law and justice turned petty thief and stowaway._ _ _ _

____It was only an hour before the ship had departed from the station. This dangerously left Kurapika alone with his mind once again, though he managed to shut out the intrusive thoughts and exacerbated whispers of his deceased brethren. The blond had seriously considered the little free time he would be given to hire an escort and lose his virginity that way, though he was unsure of how Chrollo would feel about that, and he most certainly didn’t want to put that poor man/woman in that position. Kurapika knew the sex was inevitable, but the fact that his first time would be with someone other than Leorio was extremely embarrassing and disheartening in his mind. Though that faulty tinge of hope caused a thousand thoughts to race behind his eyes, considering every possible outcome and scenario where he could escape with the eyes and pride intact. He couldn’t. The looming truth of powerlessness overshadowed all possibilities of escaping. Chrollo had cornered him._ _ _ _

____His taunting words and mirthful voice plagued his thoughts like a faded whisper. Kurapika was indeed trapped in this deal of sin with no way out, regardless of how many scenarios he had mentally conjured._ _ _ _

____So, there he stood, marveling at the beauty York Shin held. His second home. The ambiance of distant cars and chattering of passersby filled his ears as he departed from the airport with his hands in his pocket. Vibrant street signs filled the lens of his sunglasses as the sun had long since departed. He had earned a few confused glances from those around him with his mysterious and dark appearance._ _ _ _

____Kurapika had never liked dark colors, he much preferred colors that reminded him of Lukso; his real home. The vibrant green that adorned the trees in the summertime, the crystal waters of the lakes surrounding his dear home, and most importantly; the scarlet of his alive family and friend’s eyes. There was a distinct difference between the ones in the canisters and those attached to his loved ones. It was a conflicting color to the boy, causing a love-hate relationship with that hue of red._ _ _ _

____Kurapika walked aimlessly through the city with idle thoughts, killing the time he _could _used to hire an escort.___ _ _ _

______Eventually, He eyed the hotel’s bright logo in the distance, checking his phone, eyeing the time. It was close to 11 now. A heavy sigh was ripped from his lungs at that, he really couldn’t hold off any longer._ _ _ _ _ _

______With a reluctant haste in his steps, Kurapika made his way to the hotel, the looming fear of the unknown almost towered beyond the soaring skyscraper before him. Even with his head fully cocked to the sky, the blond struggled to see the top._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stalked into the lobby, scrutinizing each and every detail of the hotel. For its lavish and modern exterior, the furniture inside had a classy charm, slightly outdated compared to other high ranking hotels that boasted nothing but the most modern of rooms._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika preferred this over that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Silently, he approved of Chrollo’s taste in rooming, though he’d rather die than admit that._ _ _ _ _ _

______A thin woman in a pencil skirt gave the blond a questioning gaze upon first glance, though quickly morphed into that factory-style pleasant facade, “hello sir, what can I do for you?” Her voice was a bit too high-pitched for his liking. He much preferred Sachio over this woman._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m here for a business meeting, miss. There is a spare key under my name.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She cocked an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance but led him over to the registration booth anyway, a quiet grace in her steps as she strode to the other side and quickly typed something into the computer before her. “May I ask why you're wearing sunglasses inside?” She asked without looking up from the device._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh,” Kurapika laughed awkwardly, “I have a migraine, I apologize if I appear suspicious.” He made a display of running his temples with one hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah,” she replied uninterested, “may I have the name your key is under? As well as the room number if you remember.” Her eyes remained glued to the screen, she was quite rude._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aku Mosu. I believe the room number is 7371.” He awkwardly fidgeted with the strings of his sweater._ _ _ _ _ _

______The clicks of the keyboard resonated in the space around them. “Alright,” she sighed, running to the room behind the counter. She promptly returned with a small envelope in hand, sliding it to the blond, “enjoy your stay, Mr. Mosu.” She offered a kind smile and a slight bow as Kurapika departed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika nodded in return, discomfort coiling deep beneath his skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before Kurapika would make his way to the room, he found the lobby bathrooms, clutching his bag of necessities tightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucky for him, the bathroom was a one-person room, no need to worry about a Peeping Tom now. Well, that was a lie, Chrollo was apparently one of those._ _ _ _ _ _

______He set the bag on the evergreen marble floor before quickly pulling his dark-blue suit from its insides as well as a bag of toiletries. He thrust the sunglasses and sweater into the bag with little regard, uncaring of the wrinkles, and potential cracks on his sunglasses. Though Kurapika had managed to shower before his departure in Sachio’s hotel, the lingering stench of half-rotten wood lay heavily on him, and his hair most suffered from tangles in the cramped space. Before changing into his suit, he brushed his teeth just a bit too harshly, the taste of blood meeting his tongue. Next, he brushed his hair, fluffing it as he went. His movements were hasty and unsteady as he completed these tasks. Finally, he changed into the familiar suit and did a final rundown of his appearance. Purple bags still hung heavy beneath his eyes and Kurapika most certainly looked paler than usual. He sighed at that, there was nothing for it. Why was he dressing to impress anyway? This was Chrollo after all._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika checked his phone one last time, noting that it was now 11:46. Oh, how the enemy of time worked against him._ _ _ _ _ _

______The blond finally made his way to the hotel elevators, blatantly ignoring the security cameras that hung from the ceilings. He secretly hoped the mafia would catch sight of him and interrupt the mortifying act that was about to unfold. Kurapika’s heart pounded louder than anything around him, it was almost deafening. Everything appeared to be in slow motion, all sounds and movement suddenly overwhelming. Thankfully, the elevator he had called was empty or surely someone would think the boy was having a heart attack._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pressure rose in his ears as the elevator ascended to the impressive 73rd floor, though he hardly noticed it._ _ _ _ _ _

______The ‘ding’ of the doors nearly scared the poor boy out of his skin, his limbs visibly shaking at that._ _ _ _ _ _

______He made his way through the floor, eyeing the golden-print numbers with a look of fear and uncertainty. He felt as if he was attempting to wade through wet concrete, stay too long and he may have as well become one with the floor beneath him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika was going to sleep with the murderer of his family greatly. He was going to sleep with the very man that turned him into an unrecognizable monster. That fact alone rattled him to his core; anything but this._ _ _ _ _ _

______With heavy footsteps, he turned to the farthest hallway, and there at the very end, stood the door to his personal ‘Hell on Earth.’ Printed in large gold letters read 7371. Kurapika’s throat suddenly felt dryer than a desert, and his own legs betrayed him. He trudged over to the knob, shakily removing the key from the small envelope. He crinkled the sturdy paper beneath his thin fingers, quickly shoving it into one of his suit pockets. He fumbled for the lock insertion, though found himself struggling against it. His hands quivered like half-dead leaves in the Autumn wind._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally, he thrust the industrial-looking key into the lock of the brass knob. It clicked open with a small squeak, and Kurapika held his breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______There, in the center of the room, sat Chrollo Lucilfer; the sworn enemy of Kurtan. His infamous long coat splayed against the couch he sat on, the reverse cross burning an awful memory behind his eyes. The room was dark, only the city lights and pale effulgence of the moon illuminated the room. Kurapika caught sight of an empty glass on the table, shining as the boy moved. He was a deer caught in headlights. Or, in Chrollo’s words, the butterfly willingly falling into the webs of the spider, knowing that he will return with something less than he had before._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hello, Kurapika,” Chrollo nearly purred, “have a seat. I’ll pour you a drink.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika hesitantly closed the door, haphazardly dropping his duffle bag to the rough carpet beneath him. He didn’t bother removing his shoes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t drink,” he replied, not paying any mind to Chrollo as he sat on the plush sofa across from him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I suggest you do for this, I can feel your nerves from here.” The Spider Head poured the Kurtan a shallow glass of Cognac. “It’s not the greatest, but it’s something.” Chrollo surveyed Kurapika’s appearance, taking notice of the lack of color in his usually rosy cheeks and stained eye bags. He didn’t comment on it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Instead, he slid the shot glass gently over the wooden table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I will not be drinking that.” Kurapika deadpanned, his eyes flickering over the glass with a hint of disgust._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo simply sighed, “suit yourself.” He splayed his arm across the back of the velvety couch, downing the last bit of liquid in his own glass._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika simply glared at him, his hand on the pistol beneath his suit jacket._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There will be no need for violence tonight, Kurapika. Come, sit next to me.” The ravenette padded the cushion next to him before continuing, “place your weapons on the table. All of them. I know you carry 2 guns as well as a knife.” His tone matched that of a parent scolding a child with the weapon comment._ _ _ _ _ _

______With reluctance, Kurapika pulled both straps from their holsters as well as the knife he managed to tuck behind his back. He tossed the offending weapons to the table with annoyance and strode over to the 2-cushion sofa, settling himself as far away as he could from the Ryodan Leader. Crossing his legs in a neat fashion and holding his hands over his lap, he tried to close himself off as much as possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t bite.” Chrollo’s mirthful voice rang through the vicinity._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, you do,” Kurapika said bitterly._ _ _ _ _ _

______A light chuckle from the older man. Kurapika refused to lift his gaze from his weapons._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come now, be good and listen.” Chrollo was acting much too nice for Kurapika’s liking._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika’s crimson eyes radiated in the dark room as he glared at Chrollo, “whatever you’re trying to do, stop.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not trying to do anything, little butterfly.” Chrollo moved closer to the agitated blond, pulling his neatly folded hands from his lap and over his head. “I’ll say it again; I’d suggest you listen to me, I’ll have to punish you if you don’t.” The Spider Head was looming over Kurapika now, an amused smile over his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika still squirmed, feeling an extreme amount of discomfort from the closeness of the other man. Despite knowing that this would occur since this _was _how sex worked, putting the feeling into perspective was quite bizarre. He could almost feel Chrollo’s breath against his face, as well as that look in his eyes that he couldn’t name. He looked...dangerous.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Since you don’t seem to be in the mood to talk, I suppose we should move to the bedroom?” It was funny how casual Chrollo asked that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“N-no.” Kurapika stuttered, finally freeing his hands from the ravenette’s rough grasp. He crossed his arms over his chest as some useless form of mental security._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chrollo paid no attention, his own hands going to the blond’s unguarded thighs. Quickly, he grabbed Kurapika’s leg and swung them over the side to lay on the couch. The Spider Head settled himself in the middle of the blond’s thighs, enjoying the deep flush against the Kurtan’s porcelain skin. He looked beyond terrified. He dug his blunt nails into the fabric of Kurtan's dress pants, snagging the cloth under his harsh ministrations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know,” Chrollo started, “with all the time you took delaying the inevitable, you allowed me to think of _all _the things I can do to you. I’ve gotten myself off every night thinking of how many ways I could bend your pretty body and how loud I can make you cry out.” He rubbed his hardening crotch against Kurapika’s knee, letting him know just how eager he already was.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kurapika’s cheeks flushed a seemingly impossible shade of red, sending a jolt straight to Chrollo’s cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The boy looked everywhere but Chrollo’s lust-glazed orbs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let’s move to the bedroom.” The Ryodan eyed a small bump in the blond’s pants, biting his lower lip with a smirk at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“W-wait,” Kurapika stuttering out, holding his hands in front of him, “show me the eyes again.” A sheepish look stretched over his delicate features, God, he was too innocent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chrollo untangled himself from Kurapika’s limbs and hastily summoned Skill Hunter. Flipping through the pages of the book he committed to memory, he quickly located the photo of the deceased Don, the cloth appearing in his lithe hands. With a simple wave, the eerie crimson eyes appeared once again. He held the canister to the blond’s face, noting a look of guilt etched into his doll-like features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I do not possess Gyou, how do I know you won’t double-cross me?” Kurapika questioned, his blue eyes remained locked with the lifeless crimson ones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You will have to wait until I return your Nen.” Chrollo replied, both book and canisters disappeared again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A silent determination overshadowed the guilt-ridden look on Kurapika’s face, one Chrollo much admired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ok.” Was all he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With that, Chrollo removed himself to the loveseat, outstretching a lithe hand for Kurapika; a hand to the dark side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He refused it, standing on his own and utterly ignoring the silent offer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Ryodan frowned at that, leading the blond into the bedroom, closing the door behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The widow and the swallowtail; their macabre of lust now commencing with the beautifully lethal butterfly willingly following the spider into the unknown depths of his silk-spun webs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It was REALLY hard for me not to post the chapter the second I finished, I love seeing everyone's comments and kudos, I've been extremely happy and excited for the past week because of them. Anyways, I don't really have much to see in this chapter, but I hope Kurapika's reaction and feelings were realistic and just to his character. I sometimes struggle to correctly depict a character's personality and reaction to certain events, but I think I did a decent job. Suspense, man, it's probably my favorite thing to write.
> 
> It's going to get repetitive, but constructive criticism is always welcome in this space as well as regular comments, I do really love them. My comment folder has increased in size a lot in the past week, and I'm truly grateful for everyone's kind words.
> 
> Come follow me on Twitter @Zail_Ethe! I'd love to make more krkr friends! <3
> 
> Man, italics is really kicking my ass on here.


	3. A Macabre of Lust (E-rated chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to nearlyartist for beta reading this!

A heavy feeling of dread overtook Kurapika's senses as Chrollo closed the door behind them. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, both incredibly contrasting looks on their faces. Chrollo’s marble eyes laying heavily with lust and a smartass smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, and Kurapika simply looked terrified.

"Strip," Chrollo ended the harsh silence with a single word.

"I'm sorry?" Kurapica stammered in response, his eyes widening at the order. 

"Remove your clothes," Chrollo said, "All of them." That punchable smile plastered on his lips widened, his eyes gleamed something perverse.

The blond remained silent, clutching his arms over his chest. 

Fear constricted itself around Kurapika's very bones like a tameless snake, though his life was guaranteed, his body and mind were omitted from this strange encounter with the Spider Head. He shakily obliged, toeing off his dress shoes first before going for his suit jacket. 

Chrollo thoroughly enjoyed this one-man show of Kurapika. To take such a hostile individual and place him in an unknown environment with an unknown outcome was certainly amusing. The blond has an incredibly pretty face, and those eyes, how he'd love to drown himself in the menace of the crimson eyes. 

The Kurta made quick work of his button-up shirt and tossed the article to the burgeoning pile beside him unceremoniously. A deep show of pink-tinged the boy's features, his vision met the floor, obviously conjuring a thousand ways out of this... situation in vain. There was no escape or at least one that would allow him to fulfill his oath. So, just to 'buy time', he slipped his socks off before too slowly removing his belt. With a shaky sigh, he slipped his dress pants and underwear off in one go. The urge to cover himself was immense, but he forced his hands to his sides, blunt nails digging crescent into the soft skin there. His face blushed a near impossible shade of red; the color working itself down to his collar. Kurapika felt Chrollo's obsidian eyes burning over his frame. 

"In another life, you would be willingly revealing yourself to me," The ravenet stated. An ominous thing to say, it was, even Kurapika troubled himself with deciphering their true meaning. "Face the mirror." 

Kurapika's eyes fell to the floor in fear, this was an act of humiliating the blond after all. There would be no simple sex. 

His feet padded over the worn carpet of the hotel room, his mind focusing itself on that very matter. Kurapika attempted to ground himself with simplicities around him, anything other than focusing on the person he felt the most hatred for in the world staring at his naked form. Kurapika felt beyond vulnerable. 

"You have a tattoo." The Spider Head observed, stepping behind the Kurta. 

Indeed he did. It was a beautiful piece to anyone who gazes upon it, though there was a far more intimate meaning behind the mural that now covered Kurapika's back. A scene of a vast, lush forest sat in the center, a peculiar swirl atop the trees; bodies of water surrounded the forest as well. Alluring scarlet flowers adorned the bottom of the piece. The vantage point seemed to be from a mountain. Small pieces of Kurta heritage embedded themselves in the borders of the tattoo, occasional flecks of red marking the mostly black and flesh-colored piece. Though the most bewildering fact of the piece was the pair of scarlet eyes drawn just above the scenery, and though they didn't hold a candle to the real things, they certainly were beautiful. Chrollo recognized those hazy eyes; the young, blind boy. A brief memory of the boy flashed across his mind, Omokage’s skeletal digits poking and prodding at the vessels. That odd man had an obsession with that boy. It was a pity when he was beheaded.

A smile met the older man's face at the sight of this tattoo; Kurapika had most certainly sketched this himself. It was far too perfect to have been drawn by another. 

"You sketched the tattoo outline yourself?" The spider said, fingers trailing lightly over the art.

Kurapika's skin jumped at the feeling of cold presence on his back. "Yes." He said quietly. 

"I praise you for your work then. It perfectly resembles Lukso." Chrollo said, his fingers dancing over the skin between the blond's shoulders and strong arms. He felt the younger man stiffen at those words.

The eerie crimson eyes glowed in the dully lit room, basking the vicinity in a red hue. "You may defile my body in whatever way you desire, tarnishing my clan was not a part of this agreement." 

The Ryodan leader chuckled at that, forcefully gripping the blond's chin and whispering harshly into his ear: "Your body belongs to me until the sun rises. I don’t recommend crossing me, or else you’ll be punished, little butterfly." The words Chrollo uttered held a deep iciness. It was as if he flipped an internal switch, that mirthful and amused persona dropped at a mere second. Kurapika felt an unwelcome chill slither down his spine. 

The older nipped at Kurapika's neck before harshly pushing him to the ground. His back to the ravenet's chest, he was practically sitting in his lap. His pale legs were spread apart by Chrollo's rough hands, cock and hole open for the world. The blond lowered his head, feeling himself flush at the vulnerability and embarrassment of this position. 

"Do not look away." Chrollo whispered in the Kurta's ear, an osseous finger jabbing into his jawline to level his eyes with the mirror. He hated this with every inch of his being. His vision flickered red once again, though he pushed his rage down. He would not like the spider to win.

Chrollo was looking at the blond through the mirror, his lips hovering over the pulse in his neck. Kurapika could only glare. The older smiled at the harsh look shot at him. "This tough facade of yours would be far more convincing if you didn't jump at every touch." His hand ghosted over the blond's chest, the other moving higher on his inner thigh. He stopped at the junction between the Kurta's thighs and lower pelvis, hand ever so slightly touching his balls. "You're quite sensitive." He asked, turning his head to look into the smaller's eyes. He already knew the answer by the look that plastered itself onto his face. "Tell me, Kurapika, was the med student insufficient for your needs? He was very fond of you." 

Kurapika remained quiet, a thoughtful frown overtaking his features. Of course Leorio was enough for his needs, he was far beyond that. That stupid man that was too caring for his own good. Though the blonde deemed it a selfless act, the amount of grief forged between the two at their lack of relationship hurt both parties more than it should have. 

Leorio...Of course it had been 2 years, but after this night, he could return to his favorite doctor.

Chrollo's blunt nails curled themselves into the soft flesh of the blond's thigh; a silent demand.

"I-," he sighed, collecting his words, "my Nen is killing me. A relationship would be pointless."

The Ryodan’s leader chuckled at that, his breath fanning over the younger's cheek. "You are certainly selective when it comes to sparing others’ pain. Myself especially. Tell me, do you understand the amount of grief I've suffered over the deaths of my spiders?" He found his nails digging Kurapika's thigh once again, earning a hiss from him. Chrollo moved his lips to the blond's ear again, "I desired your death every day. I dreamt of your mangled body at my feet or begging for your life. Then those images of your bloody corpse morphed to writhing in pleasure beneath me, seeing you absolutely ruined in another way by my hand. A twisted form of love and desire is all it is."

That very word made Kurapika shiver, how twisted this man was was beyond him. A twinge of nauseousness settled deep in his stomach, this is sick. He was sick. 

"Even I must admit, the actions taken upon the Kurta clan were drastic. I would have much rather left them alive but blind, but the eyes lost color once removed if they were still alive. A tragedy, truly."

Kurapika scoffed, "if you're attempting to break my resolve, I assure you, your attempts will be futile. I know you are too cruel to care for any form of human life aside from the spider."

"My offer still stands, and I'd willing to give you my grief," The Spider Head started without missing a beat, his head moving to press his lips to Kurapika's shoulder. "Join the spider, or spend the night with me. Either decision is beneficial to me." 

"I'd rather die than join the Phantom Troupe." Kurapika spat, his fiery soul would not admit defeat.

Chrollo simply chuckled, his dormant hand stirring on Kurapika’s plush thigh once more.

"Bastard." 

That was all Kurapika could utter before his cheek was turned harshly to meet the spider's lips. 

He did not respond to the kiss, simply enduring it despite the tingles that were ripped from him. He hated how his body was responding. If the Ryodan leader were to ask for him to return the kiss, he would simply laugh. He hoped that would be the case. 

Chrollo certainly did not indulge Kurapika in that interesting thought, instead, he moved the blond into his lap, twisting him sideways to sit bridal. His ass poked against the ravenet’s erection with this new position, causing the Kurtan to jump, though a possessive hand on the jut of his hip prevented him from moving. Those blunt fingernails dug into the skin there, trailing down to create 5 angry lines over the plush skin. Kurapika was so close to the Spider Head, his arm pressed against the latter’s chest; he could feel his heartbeat.

He continued to kiss him, unbothered by the lack of reciprocation from the blond.

His hand strayed from Kurapika's hip, tracing it up and down repeatedly over the top of his pale thigh before his fingers made contact with the blond's cock. He couldn't contain his smirk against the blond at the feel of him jump. His digits toyed with the organ, feeling it grow against his grasp. Chrollo swiped his thumb over the Kurta's tip, earning himself an open-mouthed gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in the latter's mouth, finally feeling him react in their kiss. Kurapika attempted to move his head away from the foreign feeling in his mouth, though the spider anchored his hand at the base of the blond's neck. Fleeing would be futile. So, he quietly accepted the tongue in his mouth, attempting to remain as still as humanly possible.

Kurapika's hands had stapled themselves to his kneecaps, nails digging under the boney indent there. He felt a wetness trickle from beneath one of the marks; blood. 

Chrollo seemed to notice this as well, prying his dainty but deceivingly strong arms from their places on the blond's knees. He threw them around his neck, wanting to see Kurapika's reaction. He did nothing, simply allowed them to dangle where they were placed. 

"Have you turned to a doll?" Chrollo asked teasingly against the blond's lips. "You certainly have the looks for one, but they’re wasted with all that stubbornness. Remember Omokage? I despised that man, but the thought of having a willing and complying version of yourself, only made for me to fill is a tempting thought." He chuckled at his words, breath fanning over Kurapika's lips. The faint smell and taste of the Cognac remained prominent on the ravenette. 

Kurapika could only scoff at those words, Chrollo certainly talked a lot. 

The Spider Head tongued at Kurapika's lips as if they were a sweet candy before removing his mouth from the blond's, relocating them to the junction between his neck and shoulder. He licked and bit there, eliciting soft pants from the younger. His hands explored Kurapika's form, attempting to find weaknesses or sensitive points on his smooth skin. 

A part of the ravenette wanted to push the boy on his stomach and take him as is, though regained mastery of himself to wait; to wait to have the best reactions from Kurapika. He'd push all the right buttons to really make the blond writhe in pleasure beneath him, he wanted him to forget his own name, the only thoughts running through his pleasure-ridden mind would be Chrollo Lucilfer and his cock. 

"Stretch yourself," Chrollo commanded, returning Kurapika to his previous position with his legs spread around the older's. 

"What?" The blond asked shakily, though it almost sounded like a plea.

The spider latched his mouth to the Kurta's neck like a parasite. He wanted to make as many marks as possible, a reminder of this night that would be forever imprinted in both of their memories. 

"Stretch yourself." He repeated.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you mean." Kurapika said bashfully, gaze following absently to the corner. 

The Ryodan leader couldn't help but chuckle, "my, you're more innocent than I imagined." 

One of his hands retreated to the pockets of his infamous trench coat, pulling a small bottle that was most likely lube, as well as his cell phone from the crevice there. 

"Why do you need your pho-" Kurapika attempted to ask before hearing the shutter of a camera. Chrollo had taken a photo of his naked body. His cheeks were suddenly devoid of all color, a cold sweat overtook him. "Please, delete that, please." He nearly begged. 

"No." 

Was the Spider's answer.

Kurapika shuttered, his brain going into overdrive at the thought of where that picture would be shared. _The forums…_ Of course he’d seen all the disturbing comments from men thrice his age. Oh, how he recoiled at the thought of them.

A cold hand wrapping around his semi-hard cock quickly pulled him from his thoughts. The pace was brutal, and Kurapika couldn't help but squirm at the intense feeling in his lower regions. His hands flew to grab anything, settling themselves into the skin of his knees once again. 

Heat quickly pooled in his stomach, an invisible coil wrapping itself deep inside the boy, ready to release at any given moment. He felt his muscles contract, and his toes curl. His body arched into an almost perfect crescent against the ravenette's chest. 

And just as he almost tumbled off the edge, all movements on his cock ceased. Kurapika could only whine at the loss, his hips seeking pressure to allow him to cum. 

He felt Chrollo reach into his pocket once more, a silky red ribbon about a foot diameter was clutched loosely between his thin digits, the older's arms almost wrapped themselves around the smaller. The ribbon was tied tightly to the base of his cock; the twin tails of the bow hung elegantly around Kurapika's balls. It was tight, tight enough to remove circulation.

Feverishly, Kurapika reached to untie the bow, only to have his hands caught by the older, "remove it, and you'll regret it." His voice came out to a harsh whisper, his breath fanning over the blond's ear. Chrollo's tongue toyed with the earring that hung from his ear, tugging at it lightly. The Kurta gasped at that. 

"I'm going to say it again: stretch yourself, or I'll take you as is." Chrollo said with an authoritative tone.

Another look of fear stretched over the blond's pretty features. He winced slightly as he pawed for the small bottle. This was the first time the blond would have used any form of sexual wellness products. He was a busy man, after all, matters such as these were irrelevant to him. Kurapika would only touch himself when his body had forced it upon him, which was not often-thankfully. It was a subject he never bothered to care for either, despite it being an essential one to most. This-this he at least held some knowledge on; fingering. He secretly thanked Killua for his perverted nature and showing him that magazine all that time ago. And though it was a girl, he figured it worked all the same when it came down to it. 

With a shaky hand, the Kurta reached for the small tube and flipped the cap open, squeezing the bottle lightly, letting the cold liquid spill to his digits. It smelled.. pleasant. Almost like lavender? He felt slightly light-headed at the scent. 

"Rub some on your chest first." Chrollo's voice sounded almost kind, drastically different from his tone just a moment ago. 

The blond thought for a moment, not entirely understanding the meaning behind the request. 

"The lube doubles as an aphrodisiac." 

Wordlessly, Kurapika spread the quarter-size amount of lube over his chest, overwhelmed by the scent of lavender. A light haze fogged his mind over, he felt more at ease, which scared him. The boy already felt out of his element and unlearned on the act unfolding between him and his worst enemy. He hated this lack of knowledge, it was almost as humiliating as his nakedness. 

He poured more lube over his digits, massaging the liquid in thoroughly before shakily holding them to his entrance. He felt Chrollo's dark eyes on his fingers through the mirror, watching in amusement as Kurapika forced his index finger inside. 

It felt odd. The lube had cooled his finger slightly, the temperature contrast between his digits and hole increased the foreign feeling. He wasn't really sure what to do after this, attempting to recall the erotic images on that magazine. He simply left his finger still, pondering a plan to make this as easy on himself as possible. 

Chrollo caught hold of his wrist, ripping his finger from inside of the small, and jammed it back in, earning a strangled gasp of pain from him. He rested his chin over Kurapika's shoulder, gaze peering down to the blond's hand with amusement. "Stop pondering," he said, his lips coming into contact with the Kurta's slender shoulder. 

Kurapika mirrored Chrollo's action with a lighter, gentler manner, his finger sinking in and out of himself. He recalled the girl in the magazine adding more and more fingers throughout the images, so he followed suit. Another feeling of discomfort wracked his frame, though he ignored it and pushed on. Kurapika's back subconsciously arched at the feeling inside of him, his head almost coming to rest on Chrollo's shoulder. 

The sight presented before Chrollo was beyond anything his mind had conjured in the past years, the wait to ravage the blond was certainly worth it. Oh, how beautiful Kurapika was. Especially now, splayed out for him and only for him to see. The Kurta's eyes had closed, and his mouth had gone slack. His lips were kiss-swollen, and they looked like ripe cherries. Sweat sheened on his porcelain skin; a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. The way his golden locks began to cling to his face: well, ethereal was the only word that came to mind to describe how he looked. He couldn't help but reach for his phone once again, watching the blond be ripped from his pleasure ridden halcyon. His eyes flickered scarlet once again, eyeing the Spider Head from the mirror. He could only smirk at the boy.

Kurapika heard the shutter of the camera once again; 3 images of him had been taken so far. Rage boiled beneath his skin, though he did not suppress it. His scarlet eyes would be on the display for the rest of this encounter. 

He slipped a third finger inside to mentally distract himself, pushing all three to knuckle length. The stretch was uncomfortable again, though Kurapika had suffered worse. His middle finger suddenly brushed against something- something that ripped a sharp gasp from his throat. The blond's head made contact with Chrollo's shoulder. Chrollo could simply chuckle at the salacious reaction. 

Kurapika withdrew his fingers, breath evening out at the loss of his fingers. 

It was a silent invitation to Chrollo, whose hands untangled themselves from the blond's hips. He grabbed the bottle of lube for himself and swiftly removed his belt, tossing it aimlessly behind him. His leather pants had felt tight for too long, a relieved gasp tumbled from his mouth as his cock was freed from its cage of cloth. 

"On your hands and knees," Chrollo’s voice was almost sing-song as he slicked lube over his shaft. 

With a heated gaze and red-tinged cheeks, Kurapika obliged. This was worse than his previous position. He kept his gaze down to the carpet beneath him, bothered at the rough texture that dug into his skin. The white-trimmed fur on Chrollo's coat brushed up against his skin, sending unwanted shivers down his spine. 

Chrollo gripped the blond's hair tightly, pulling his gaze from the floor to the scene unfolding before him. "Watch." A sadistic look of lust sat heavy in his dark eyes. 

The older's hips were lined up with Kurapika's ass, his cold hand gripping the side of his bony hip. He shoved in all at once, bottoming out with a low growl. The blond's body shook at the intrusion in his hole, it was far bigger than his fingers. It was painful. He choked out a gasp. Chrollo did not give him time to adjust to his length before he began pounding into the boy. The burning feeling that spread throughout his body was enough to send black spots behind his eyes, the sheer amount of pain that radiated throughout his body with every harsh, his limbs faltered. He wanted to look away, though the right hand on his hip and hair kept him perfectly in place. 

"You're so tight." Chrollo groaned, spreading apart from one of Kurapika's globes with his spare hand, giving him a firm spank. He enjoyed the way the boy's body flinched at the slap. He repeated this action, a feeling of satisfaction washing over him as the red mark bloomed over his pale skin. 

Kurapika was Chrollo's masterpiece. Each and every mark on his porcelain skin; paint on the canvas that is his body. The various hickeys began to bloom like the very flowers on the blond's tattoo.

Chrollo's hand moved from the blond's pert ass to trail over the tattoo once again before stopping over the eyes of the blind boy whose gaze pierced into his very soul, seemingly judging the Ryodan leader for his ill-placed lust. He scowled at that, digging his index and middle finger into the skin there, feeling Kurapika's back falter at the harsh gesture. His crimson eyes radiated throughout the room, attempting to stare daggers through the mirror at the older man for the meaning of the touch. 

Chrollo released Kurapika's hair, his head falling to his arms below. Immediately, he bit into the skin to stifle his sounds that were unwillingly ripped from his throat. He felt his right leg be pulled from the ground, resting on what he assumed to be the older man's shoulder. The Spider Head's cock managed to stuff itself deeper into the boy, rubbing against that place inside that sent shivers down his back. This time, heat coiled deep inside the blond's stomach. The pain of Chrollo pounding without remorse began to slip into something pleasant-something that made his body weak. That brush of nerves deep inside forced his abdomen to fall to the floor. Kurapika hardly noticed his ass so high in the air as his mind spun from the strong urge to release, though the ribbon around his cock prevented him from doing so. 

Chrollo quite enjoyed the blond's ass pointing skyward. He ceased his movements momentarily and snapped another photo of Kurapika's inked back, a sliver of his cock that was clearly stuffed into the boy in view as well. He heard a noise of disapproval, though it quickly changed pitch when the older delivered a firm smack to the Kurapika's rear cheek. 

Chrollo felt great heat begin to pool deep inside his stomach, enjoying the high the blonde was giving him. Despite lacking sexual experience, Kurapika was still the best partner the older one ever had, and that list was quite long. The burgeoning lust for the boy over the past 3 years most likely played a role. Feeling his orgasm approaching, the ravenet gripped Kurapika's hips with both hands, digging more crescent-shaped marks into the boy's plush skin. He thrust into him without remorse, determined to finish. His climax hit him like a wave on decrepit docks. He ended with a low growl, removing himself from Kurapika. 

Kurapika flopped to the ground the very second the older's cock was removed, feeling utterly drained and broken. He couldn't much care for his current position, or for the cum dripping from his entrance; he simply wanted a way to leave this earth. He heard another sound of a shutter, attempting to avoid the thought of where those photos would go. Chrollo's cold fingers ghosted over his back once again. 

"My living doll; I think that’s a more appropriate term for you." He nearly purred to the boy, yet there was another intent behind those words.

Kurapika shuddered, a tinge of fear settling over him. The hand drawing soft circles in his back harshly dropped to his side, flipping him over to face the fully clothed ravenette. Those usually dark, void-reflecting eyes stared at him with such a look of desire and need. It scared him. A small smile and noise of amusement fell from Chrollo's lips as he heaved the boy in his arms, gracelessly tossing him to the hotel bed. 

Kurapika tucked his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself despite the contest from his cock. Blush adorned his features down to his collar. This was somehow worse than the mirror, it felt more intimate; like how lovers would share their time together. The man before him was far from a lover. He was a murderous thief that killed for the sake of killing. He was the reason for Kurapika's anguish and inevitably coming death. 

He watched as Chrollo reached for something unbeknownst to him. The older man shook himself of his ignominious coat, gingerly placing it upon one of the armchairs in the room. A sadistic smile plastered over his lips when Kurapika caught sight of the belt and lube in his hands. The boy quivered at it, subconsciously moving further on the bed. Chrollo crawled over to the boy in a feral manner, wretching his arms from his knees and pulling them above his head. The older man made quick work of tying his hands to one of the wooden poles in the bedpost; smiling at himself for his work. He pulled back, admiring the blond's appearance. His cock was an angry red, almost purple. The bow untied itself, only the knot kept it in place. Sweat was dripping down his pretty skin, Chrollo much liked the flushed look. 

Chrollo removed his phone from his pocket, snapping a photo of the pretty blond tied to the bed. Kurapika gave a weak protest at that, baring his teeth to the older. 

He chuckled, trailing his hand to ghost down the blond's dick, giving the head a light flick. He watched in amusement as Kurapika almost instinctively bit down on his lip to stifle the sound of pain, though it was mostly in vain. "We both know you are perfectly capable of breaking through this in a heartbeat, but…" He leaned in very close to the Kurta, "I know where the rest of the eyes are. If you fall back on this deal, you won't just be losing one pair of eyes,” he paused, “ I'll have them all destroyed." 

A terrifying aura collided with Kurapika's senses, pure bloodlust and sadism were emitting from this man, the same iciness he felt during their last encounter. Though the Ryodan’s eyes held no power, the very look in his orbs changed to something that scared Kurapika more than his own crimson eyes. 

"You've hardly sated my lust, little doll. Though, I'm afraid you'll pass out if I keep fucking you, so you're going to suck my dick." Chrollo most certainly did not beat around the bush. 

He pulled his semi-hard length from his pants once more, pulling his hips to meet the blond's face. His blazing red eyes held a look that was almost pleading for mercy. Oh, how pretty. He pressed his dick to Kurapika's still swollen lips, a smirk coming over the ravenet's features. "Open." He said in a softer tone. 

Kurapika reluctantly obliged, allowing the thick shaft into his mouth. He was unsure of how to proceed from here, so he hesitantly looked to the older for guidance, who seemed to understand, thankfully.

"Think of it like a popsicle, but if you use your teeth, I'll slap you." He threatened, lightly thrusting his hips into the blond's mouth. 

Kurapika got an idea of how to approach this, thinking of the popsicle metaphor seemed to put his mind actually. He started with a few kitten licks, eliciting a soft groan from the older. He wasn't sure what to do beyond that, but he improvised and increased the size of licks, swirling his tongue around the head and underside. He tried not to grimace at the salty taste of cum on his tongue or the saliva that slowly made its way down his chin. How undignified. He felt the piercing stare of the Spider Head on him, _feeling_ the sadistic grin burning into his bones. 

"Look at me," Chrollo said, his voice husky. 

Kurapika repressed a smartass comment, eyeing the older man through his lashes. And just as he did, another camera shutter sounded. It took every instinct in him not to simply bite Chrollo's dick off. He stilled for a brief moment, attempting to send a look of menace to the older, though he failed miserably-as one should, with a cock in their mouth. 

Chrollo chuckled, "Bob your head, doll." 

The movement that Kurapika attempted was quite sloppy, though he did his best. He gagged as the Ryodan leader's cock touched the back of his throat. Attempting to keep his throat open, the blond sucked a little harder than he had, praying the ravenette wouldn't notice the graze of his teeth on his cock. 

He didn't, thankfully. 

The blonde attempted to keep Chrollo's cock from touching the back of his throat, though the older's hips began thrusting into his cavern on their own. 

With a sudden tug of Kurapika's head, the older began to slam his hips into his throat, the hand keeping him in place. The Kurta had lost his breath, gagging as the thick cock head nailed his throat. Tears began to run down his Crimson eyes, though there was nothing to stop them. The only thing he could do was sit through whatever this was, wishing Chrollo would stop soon.

He did not. 

Cum spilled into his mouth and down his throat, making him choke on some. Chrollo removed himself from Kurapika's hot mouth, lightly pressing a hand to his throat. "Swallow." He commanded. 

Kurapika obliged, grimacing at the slimy, salty taste in his mouth. He coughed immediately from the intrusion in his throat. 

"Good boy. That was probably the worst head I've ever received, but I'm willing to overlook it since you're so pretty." Chrollo commented. 

"Fuck you," Kurapika with a hoarse voice. 

"Oh doll, but I have." Chrollo laughed, taking the blond's chin into his hand and placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. 

Kurapika had trouble regaining his breath and looked beyond exhausted. Between not having the ability to cum and simply lacking experience, the blond still looked as though he was going to pass out. 

Kurapika couldn't help letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding when Chrollo tucked himself in again and disappeared from the room. Maybe he's leaving? Yes- that would be ideal. No. The sound of the hotel fridge opened and closed promptly. The Spider Head returned with a water bottle in hand. 

"Can't have you passing out on me," he said, putting a knee on the bed and hovering over the blond, "open." 

This time, Kurapika did not hesitate as he was quite thirsty. 

Chrollo poured the cold water down Kurapika's throat, forcing him to struggle to swallow it all. A few rivulets of water ran down the blond's chin and onto his torso, though he did not mind the cold after the initial shock. Against his heated skin, it felt wonderful. 

The ravenet ceased his actions the second the bottle hit the halfway mark. Kurapika gasped, swallowing the last of the water. 

"Thank you," he muttered- Why did he say that?

"You're welcome," Chrollo replied without missing a beat, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Once the Spider Head mindlessly tossed away the bottle, he straddled the blond's legs once again, right below his almost purple erection. The fear in Kurapika settled once again, it was not over. 

Mindlessly, the ravenet flicked the blond's cock, enjoying the way the blond’s entire body spasmed at the touch. He trailed his fingers over his stomach, feeling the muscles jump at every featherlight caress. This is what Chrollo was waiting for. The blond was incredibly wanton now, reacting to every little idle touch he had given him.

"Kurapika, look at me," Chrollo cooed. 

Half lidded eyes looked at the ravenet. He looked feverish. 

The older man's still frigid digits grasped the other's strangled erection, "I'll remove this…" he pulled at one of the ribbons’ tail, "When you admit to the amount of pleasure I'm giving you." A mischievous smirk played over Chrollo's too perfect features. 

Kurapika attempted to protest before a pair of moist lips crashed onto his own. There was nothing gentle or kind in this kiss; hunger. The blond did his best to remain still, though found himself kissing back lightly, his head thick with haze from the lavender that still hung heavily in the room as well as the need to cum. He could _feel_ the smile on the latter's lips. 

Chrollo kissed him breathless, slipping back to reveal a string of saliva connecting the pair. That was a victory all on its own. A disgusted look plastered itself over the blond's face, and the Spider Head couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled in his throat. He attacked his throat, intent on planting just a few more flowers on the Kurta's flourishing garden. 

He slipped his cock from his pants once again, wasting no time on burying his burgeoning erection into the blond. It slid in like it belonged, warm and open just for him. The bits of cum deep inside sent a high right to his head. Kurapika's frame shook upon the full feeling. Chrollo began thrusting slowly, relishing in the soft moans from the boy beneath him. He hadn't bothered to mask his sounds anymore, or he simply did not have the energy, the ravenette could not tell. He placed a hand flat against his pelvis beneath Kurapika's, leaking cock, feeling his own slide smoothly beneath the skin there. 

Kurapika released a strange sound upon the hand's placement on his lower abdomen. His own ears troubled themselves at the noises he released, that could not be his own voice-could it? He sounded so wanton, so feverish. 

The blond's moans raised in pitch as Chrollo increased his pace, his length just barely missing that pleasure spot inside of him. It was most likely on purpose. 

Finally, the Spider Head hit that bundle of nerves dead on, eliciting a full-body spasm from the blond. A choked moan was wretched from his throat as Chrollo began to pound into that spot relentlessly, his moans quickly morphing into choked screams. 

Chrollo relished in the symphony emitting from the Kurta, the long intro, and soft music finally exploding to a beautiful crescendo of sound. The piece was coming to a close, and the ending was to be powerful. 

He ceased his movements, amused at the whine he pulled from the boy underneath him. His dark eyes simply stared into those alluring crimson ones. He could lose himself in those scarlet depths, they held more beauty than any of the vast riches he'd collected over the years. 

"Please…" Kurapika barely whispered, swallowing whatever remainder of his pride, "please, I-I can't take anymore." 

_"More."_

"Please allow me to climax." Kurapika nearly sobbed. 

"You know what I want, Kurapika." Chrollo replied in a tone that ignited a fire beneath the blond's skin. 

"Please, I feel so good, you're making me feel so good." A lone tear slipped down his cheek. It seemed to signify something, though both were unsure as to what. A loss of innocence? Most certainly, but that seemed deeper than that. Almost as if Kurapika had liberated all of his internal hatred and torture in those very moments, releasing itself in that single tear. 

Chrollo groaned at the potential meaning behind it all, "Good, you're so good, say my name, doll." He thumbed around Kurapika's swollen lips, slipping it in ever so slightly.

"Say my name."

There was a minute of silence, Kurapika still looked to be battling his pride.

"Chrollo...Chrollo, please." He mewled. 

It was a wordless agreement, the Ryodan leader enhanced the tip of his finger with Nen, cutting the now drenched ribbon away from Kurapika's swollen erection. He watched in awe as the blond arched to an almost impossible degree, surprised that he didn't cum just like that. 

Chrollo wasted no time, his hands clawed into Kurapika's hips, thrusting with everything he had.

The blond's moans turned to almost screams upon every thrust, loud enough to alert the entire floor of the scene unfolding here. Good. They knew who Kurapika belonged to. 

Chrollo angled himself to rub against Kurapika's prostate, a tinge of happiness mixing in as the blond wrapped his muscular legs around the Ryodan’s back, pushing him deeper. 

Kurapika felt an immense heat curling in his stomach, his orgasm quickly approaching. With one last thrust upon his prostate, he was pushed over the edge, a scream retching itself from his lungs. He couldn't describe the feeling that crashed over him, his mind devoid of all thoughts save for Chrollo Lucilfer. Another wet warmth was deposited deep inside of him, sending him another high. 

Kurapika's eyes drifted shut shortly after, laying completely spent, all shame of his nakedness was pushed aside. He hadn't even noticed the sound of the shutter from Chrollo's phone. The faint recollection of the ravenet's voice met his ears, he couldn't decipher what he was saying to him, though it sounded oddly caring. 

Chrollo watched as the blond lay unresponsive on the bed, completely in reverie. He felt an odd urge of kindness towards the boy, despite the searing lust and urge to ravage him beyond recognition. It had to be the post-sex contentedness.

"Kurapika," he called gently, sliding out of the thoroughly ravaged blond, "Kurapika, can you hear me?" 

No response.

Chrollo tucked himself away once again, ignoring the sticky feeling of cum and sweat on his body as he strode to the bathroom. Hurriedly, he ran a towelette under warm water and returned to the blond, soothing the soft texture over his face. He stirred lightly. Kurapika groaned weakly, but nothing more.

Chrollo quickly took another photo of the blond and his cum splattered torso, though a tinge of regret settled in his own stomach. Gingerly, he wiped all traces of sweat on the blond's rapidly cooling body, lingering the soft cloth over his forehead, just to ensure a bit of warmth would stick. He made quick work of the cum on Kurapika's chest and lower stomach before tossing the cloth haphazardly into the bathroom. 

"Kurapika." He called again, retrieving his abandoned long coat from the chair and delicately tossed it over the Kurta. 

Still no response. 

He settled himself next to the blond, undoing the belt around his wrists. The skin there sported a raw pink. Carefully, Chrollo placed the boy's injured wrists beneath the long coat. 

"Kurapika." He called softly, looking over the blond's flushed face. He moved the fringe away from his closed eyes. 

He sighed, the blond had most likely fallen asleep. Chrollo retreated back to the living room of the hotel room, swiping the abandoned bottle of cheap Cognac and the equally catch-penny glass. He returned to the sleeping Kurtan, pouring himself a glass of the amber liquid. He set the bottle on the floor behind him, swigging a good portion of it. 

He spoke softly; "If I could have my wicked way with you, you'd be here for weeks. You wouldn't be able to walk or move without my aid, but I am a man of my word. A night is a night, and the sun will be rising soon." He turned to the window, noticing a hue of pink casting over the morning sky. "You know… There was a time where I’d gladly grant you that death you wanted so desperately, though I know your own body will give you a far more painful death than I can ever offer. I no longer want that from you. I want you to be at my side." His voice was low as he uttered his last words before continuing, his dark eyes gazing to the ceiling in thought, "Of course, you did kill _most_ of my family and have wreaked havoc upon me since our initial acquaintance. But this twisted feeling I have for you was birthed from the flames of hatred. And though I despise the man, Hisoka was most certainly right; hate and love are the same sides of a coin." He was rumbling at this point, not particularly caring for the meaning of his words. This speech was more for peace of mind, not for Kurapika's ears. "You are a monster of my creation, and that, Kurapika Kurta, is why I _love_ you. My masterpiece. You will accept me as your lover one day, for we are destined for one another. You've just yet to open your eyes." 

He swigged the remainder of his scotch, cringing at the cheap taste before planting a chaste kiss upon the blond's forehead. Chrollo snapped one last photo of the sleeping menace before him and slipped out the hotel room, a chain not of Kurapika's making snaking its way around his heart; guilt and sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A little word of advice from me to you: don't start in the middle of the work if you don't have a concrete plan going. I had to rewrite half this chapter purely because I don't make plan sheets at all. My original view for Chrollo was for him to be really cold and cruel instead of just an amused asshole. It didn't end up that way in the first chapter, hence the editing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the spicy part/bulk of the fic, it was hella fun to write. I hope I can actually get italics working correctly in the chapter, I had a fair amount of it in chapters 1 & 2, but it never showed up.
> 
> Alright, as always, you can come find me on Twitter, I've been posting an absurd amount of prompts and clogging up the KuroKura tag (sorry, not sorry).
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome in this space, kudos, comments, and anything in between. The folder titled 'Depression be Gone!' has increased in size again, thank you for all the lovely and kind words.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. The Crimson Flames of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to nearlyartist for betaing this chapter, you're a real one. <3

Kurapika awoke later on in the evening, the soft glow of the setting sun bathing his pale features benevolently. Though a splitting migraine crashed upon him as those beautiful rays of sunlight darkened to a starless and hazy night. There was a brief moment of blissful ignorance where he had not remembered the night's affair. Then it all hit him like a punch to the throat; quick and merciless. A new type of anger settled deep in his soul, one of self-hatred and guilt. He had prostituted himself to his mortal enemy to finish his oath to his brethren. Out of all the pain he had endured in his short, miserable life, this hit the hardest.

The blond sat up in the overly plush bed, a film of grime lining his spent body. He cringed at that. He looked down to find Chrollo's infamous black coat warming his frame, the surprisingly soft white fur brushing against his collar. It smelled softly of lavender and fresh leather. He visibly flinched, then he threw the offending article off with an unnecessary amount of force in disgust. The frigid air was far better than having anything belonging to _him_ warming his body. 

Pains of many forms had begun to settle into Kurapika's frame. He struggled to stand, his feet wobbling like frail tree branches in the wind. Attempting a step, he fell with a yelp at the sharp pain shooting down his lower back. The cuts on his knees fared no better and burned slightly when he landed on them. Clutching his back gently, he hobbled his way to the bathroom. There was an audible gasp when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. Wine colored hickeys decorated his neck and collar, along with a set of 5 bruises and nail marks on each of his hips. Bite marks also speckled his frame. He already hated seeing his naked form, but this- well, this made it infinitely worse. He turned, seeing a pink outline of a hand on his ass, his cheeks darkened at that. That after sex glow that he had learned about most certainly did not apply to him. In short, he looked and felt like shit.

Kurapika quietly recited a Kurtan prayer with closed eyes, its words softening his raging heart. He finally forced himself to gaze at the cruel reflection in the mirror. He hardly recognized himself. The deep purple bags and flushed skin he sported at Sachio’s hotel were nothing compared to these. The blond looked to have aged 10 years in a single night. He rubbed his eyes at that, dismissing the already intrusive thoughts that began to run rampant behind his tired eyelids. 

He stepped into the shower, screwing the dial to the hottest setting, and let the cold water of the unused pipes wash over him, he felt the heat rise by the very second. It scalded his already sensitive skin, burning even, in the cuts around his knees and thighs. Though it was nothing compared to the pain Kurapika felt in his wearing soul.

The boy's eyes remained unmoving on the tile beneath him until he felt a sob rise in his throat. He didn't stop it, not this time. His eyes burned as tears gathered, but he didn’t blink them away. Instead, he let the tears mix with the shower water as he dropped to the floor. He curled into a ball, cheek against the cold wall with his hands clutching his chest. Oh, how he wished he could simply rip his heart out. His body shook as he wept for his loss of purity as well as dignity.

Kurapika Kurta, a man with a broken soul and pride, wept for his loss of purity on the cold bathroom floor.

\---

Kurapika remained on the shower floor long after the warm water dropped to an uncomfortably cold temperature. Frigid water doused his skin as time went on, sinking into his bones as he wept on the ground, though the iciness in his bones was the least of his pain right now. 

When his desperate sobs finally dulled to sniffles, and when his sniffles turned to simple tears, he turned the shower off. He hadn't noticed he was shivering until his body began convulsed violently against his will. Goosebumps prickled his skin as he wrapped a fluffy towel around his shaking form. He somehow felt worse than he did prior to his shower. Hobbling to the bedroom once more, he glanced around the room to find his pile of clothes. They were no longer bunched on the floor carelessly, in fact, they were nowhere to be found. Kurapika almost ran to the entryway to find his duffle bag of clothes and other necessities, though that, too, was missing. With a hasty retreat to the bedroom, his oceanic eyes darted around the room, finally settling on the salmon-colored chairs beneath the window on the side. There was a small and neatly folded pile of clothes on the plush cushion. He unfolded the garments and held them to the window with a scoff.

The top Chrollo had chosen was a loose, satin blouse in the shade of wine. The deep v-neck was far more provocative and revealing compared to any of Kurapika's other attire. A blush crept to his face that matched the very shade of blouse before him. The harsh bruises and bitemarks that sensually adorned his collar and neck were on full display for all to see. _“That perverted bastard.”_ The blond whispered, clenching his teeth with a scoff.

There was a small sigh of relief as he held the jeans to the illuminated night sky, cloth falling gracelessly down. It was only a simple pair of black jeans, though there was an imprint of a small box in one of the pockets. Pulling the object from the pocket, Kurapika sighted the familiar box holding the glass figure. He set it next to his phone. The Spider Head even bothered to buy a set of undergarments. The clothes seemed... expensive. They were also his exact size. Creepy. Kurapika didn't want to think as to how and where these clothes had come from or how the Ryodan had obtained his precise clothing sizes. 

On the worn wooden table next to the chair sat a silver tray containing 5 items in a neat row: a note, his phone, 2 pill bottles, and a first aid kit. He reached for the note first, extremely reluctant to read it. In some of the neatest font he had ever seen, his eyes darted over the words with little regard:

_Kurapika,_

_I couldn't bring myself to disturb you before I left. I do not know when you'll wake, so I reserved the room for 2 more days. Take as much time as you need. Feel free to help yourself to any room service or anything from the fridge, all will be placed under me._

_Regarding you, please take some of the medicine I left for you, they’re only a pain-killer and fever relief. You had a temperature when I left you. Along with the pain killers, most people tend to feel sore after their first time, so don't give yourself unnecessary pain. As for your wounds, I cleaned them out for you but did not wrap them. As said prior, I do not know when you'd wake up. Bandaging them would risk infection._

_The Scarlet Eyes in the church have been left untouched, I've sent photo proof to your phone._

_We will meet in 3 days. I will text you the location then._

_Rest well,_

_Chrollo Lucilfer_

_P.s: Enjoy the new clothes. Your shoes are by the door._

Kurapika crumpled the letter at that, almost chucking it into the trash can near the door. Chrollo almost seemed kind. A complete switch from his harsh words and cruel actions from their night together. _Night together._ How disgusting. 

Though if Kurapika were to analyze this short but concise letter, he'd easily sense the guilt in the older man. It truly was a shame for the quick rejection of the letter, maybe that burning pit of rage that reached even the deepest pits of hell would have dimmed at that. Chrollo _was_ sorry, his blind lust for the blond overshadowed his will to love and care for him.

He dropped the towel haphazardly to the floor, quickly pulling on the boxers. The cloth caught the nail marks on his knees, a soft hiss left his lips at that. They were in an unusual place, Kurapika could feel them each time he flexed his legs. With a weary sigh, he grabbed the medical kit and propped himself on the bed. He soaked a cotton ball in peroxide before tending to his knees, attempting in vain to keep quiet as the liquid cleansed his skin. It sizzled against the nail marks, a dirty cream foam forming atop the cuts. Kurapika’s cheeks darkened as he spread his thighs ever so slightly, sighting the alarming amount of bruises and bite marks on the plush skin there. He dabbled a fresh cotton ball over each of the love marks, the same foam bubbling atop the broken skin. He went over the rest of his stained skin with idle thoughts, really just wanting to cover himself from the cold hotel air. Self-consciousness was setting in as well, he had always disliked his body and tended to cover up more than he should.

The blond sighed as he finished cleaning out his wounds and quickly pulled the skinny jeans and blouse over his frame, not bothering to see what he looked like in the mirror. He’d probably not be able to leave the room if he did.

Next, he gripped the pill bottles a bit too harshly, the jarring noise of the tablets shaking churned the still air. He dropped a random amount of the pills into his palm before downing them without a beverage, uncaring if the amount he took was safe or not.

Kurapika wished to leave this God-forsaken hotel room as soon as possible. So he quickly gathered his bearings, sparing one last glance around his room to see if Chrollo had placed his bag anywhere. 

He spotted a matchbox.

A thought came to mind. A wicked smile plastered itself on the blond's lips, a truly sinister sight for the usually emotionless blond. He strode over to Chrollo's long coat that had been thrown to the floor, pinching the offending garment and carelessly tossing it to the bed. A heinous act of sin had unfolded here only some hours ago, it needed to be cleansed. Kurapika hastily retrieved the matchbox meant for the cheap candles in the hotel room. 

With a flick of his wrist, a small flame caught on the red tip. Kurapika tossed the match to the coat, enjoying how flammable the thick material was (albeit, he was a little surprised). He lit another, and another after that, tossing them without direction to the slowly catching fire.

He only stopped when the matchbox was empty, tossing that into the burgeoning fire as well. The flames had begun to spread to the sheets, corrupting the once snowy cloth to char. He removed his phone from his pants pocket, snapping a photo of the scene unfolding before him. In his own way, this was revenge for the photos taken of him. 

Another smile took to Kurapika's pale features, his eyes flickering to a blazing scarlet hue, matching the animated flames before him. This was his own victory, though he couldn’t help but relate to the very scene unfolding here. The bed; his life, slowly burning away against the scorching heat of stress from his oath.

He spared one last look to the blazing flames before vacating the vicinity. The fire alarm had triggered itself just as he exited the room. 

Kurapika blatantly ignored the pushes and screams of people as they ran past him, desperate to reach the safety and security the ground had to offer. His eyes still held their daunting scarlet hue as he strode out from the hotel, uncaring of the cameras catching sight of him.

As the blond departed from the now burning hotel, he spotted a familiar brand of people clad in expensive black suits and cars speeding to the burning building. Kurapika ducked into the shadows of a nearby alley, feeling a faint buzz in his pocket. He removed the device from his pocket, careful not to unearth the precious box in his pocket, to find that his phone had been bombarded with messages and missed calls from Senritsu. 

_Oh shit._

Right, he carelessly walked through security cameras with a grand bounty on his head, as did Chrollo. Security footage of them was most likely circulating the mafia forums.

Senritsu's caller ID flashed on his phone once again. With a sigh, he picked up. 

"Hello?" He answered as flatly as he could. 

"Kurapika! Kurapika, what are you doing with that man from the Phantom Troupe? There’s security footage of him entering the hotel room yesterday morning, a-and you following suit last night. Are you ok? Did he hur-.”

Kurapika cut her off at that, "Senritsu, I assure you, I am perfectly alright." He knew that she could hear his heartbeat through the phone. It probably screamed everything except fine.

"Why did you meet him?" She questioned. 

" I made an exchange for the last pair of eyes. We’re going to be making the official exchange for them in 2 days or so." He attempted in vain to sound enthusiastic.

“What did you exchange them for?” She asked.

He gave no reply, though his heart said it all.

“Kurapika?” There was a sad tone in her voice.

“Every cent to my name.” They both knew that was a blatant lie.

Senritsu sighed loudly on the other side, knowing full well that Kurapika wouldn’t tell her, "Ok, Kurapika. Please be safe." It sounded like a plea. 

With that, Kurapika ended the call, swiping away the old missed messages and calls from Senritsu. 

He found a message from an unknown number after he finished clearing the copious amount of notifications. It was only a photo- ah yes, the proof that the eyes were safe. He opened the image. It was simple in layout; the many canisters of eyes left in the places Kurapika last put them. They seemed untouched, the traces of dust on the glass were ever-present. A portion of the photo was blocked by an unknown hand giving a thumbs-up. _Was the thumb really necessary?_ Kurapika kind of wanted to ask Chrollo, but the mere thought of the man made him want to gag. 

In reality, the photo was hardly proof at all. The eyes easily could have been swiped once the photo was taken. He also wanted to ask if the eyes were truly safe, though he refrained. 

Stuffing his phone into his pocket, Kurapika paced through the city mindlessly, uncaring of the plentiful stares from both men and women as he walked by. A plentiful amount of whistles and attempts to call him over were also made, though he ignored them. 

It was a decently long walk to his apartment that he managed to keep secret. It wasn’t a particularly nice place to live as crime ran rampant in his neighborhood, though he felt safe. He was a thief now, being amongst them gave an unwelcome sense of belonging. One of his neighbors, Hayata, hid him from the cops when they came to scope out his apartment. Upon his arrival, the blond quickly stripped himself of Chrollo's clothes and changed into ones he was far more comfortable wearing; Kurtan clothes. He slipped on the red and white pea-coat over his white underclothes, enjoying the lack of cold air clawing at his chest and neck.

Kurapika stayed for no longer than 20 minutes, gathering a stack of cash he kept beneath one of the floorboards, clothes, and a few books. His best interest as of right now was to gain knowledge of the scarlet eyes' safety.

Inhaling deeply, the Kurta sent a quick message to the Spider Head:

_I do not trust that the eyes are safe. I have not had much say in this deal, I'd like our exchange to be conducted at the church. Meet me there in 3 days, I assume you know your way._

He received a reply no more than 2 minutes later:

_What, you don't trust me? Pity. I assure you the eyes are fine, though I will abide by your wish. See you at the church in 3 days._

With that, he powered off his cell phone, that familiar sense of doom coiling around his weary bones. The wait was deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I don't have much to say again, though this was my absolute favorite chapter to write, I loved exploring Kurapika's emotions after this whole ordeal. I've been writing a few side stories, one being the original idea for TSDOS, which is a far more intimate and soft fic compared to this, I look forward to releasing that once this is all done. I've got some AU ideas brewing as well, though very little has been fleshed out. As for the last chapter coming next week, I'm quite scared of how everyone is going to react. The chapter needs A LOT of editing, so that'll be fun, but I hope it goes well.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are sincerely appreciated, I love them all.
> 
> Come follow me on Twitter @Zail_ethe for a lot of krkr prompts and random tangents of information.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	5. The Deal of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to nearlyartist for betaing this!

The days dragged on like a sick animal, the looming threat of its death waiting, the silent tick of time both a deadly enemy and a cherished friend. There he sat under the dulled glass-stained window that depicted images of angels and all things holy in the abandoned church, letting three days pass. The comforting rays of rouge and tangerine basked his nearly translucent skin in their slowly diminishing light each morning and evening, the particles of dust danced to a silent melody around him under the pinkish rays. A yellowed, but well-loved book always clutched between Kurapika’s thin fingers, however, his mind was hardly ever set on the dully-printed words before him.

Chrollo.

As yes, it was 3 days past, and the journey to the cathedral seemed more rushed than usual. With ease, he followed the shadows of one of York New's biggest air transports, sneaking into an airship of luxurious craft that seemed to hold money-lined seats. The luggage compartments, lined with the finest of pinewood, looked to be hundreds of years old with the unique markings they’ve obtained throughout their lives. It was such a shame. Sadness fell over Kurapika’s visage as he eyed the beautifully ancient wooden planks. _”Such a waste of beautiful trees,”_ he muttered in Kurtan while stroking the logs with loving admiration.

Kurapika had fallen asleep at one point, waking to the sound of the airship landing with a gentle ‘thud.’ He quickly slunk back into the shadows, escaping the airport unseen by cameras and anyone beyond the regular passerby. It was a long walk to the bus station he took to the town surrounding the church, and an even longer one to the decrepit building that held more physical as well as religious value than all the museums in York New combined. 

The calming but unsettling stares of the lifeless crimson eyes of his clan bore holes into his soul upon his entry. They were omniscient, an odd feeling overpowered his senses as he crossed the line at the door. Right, he had no Nen. He silently thanked the unwelcome visitor for replacing the protection spell placed upon the church. The films of dust lining the canisters were ever-present as he meticulously eyed the crimson jewels drowning in formaldehyde. On the center-most canister, a small note was left. It read:

_Despite our differences, they have been left untouched, though they certainly are a sight to behold. A pair alone would set me for life, but I am a loyal spider, thank Daichou for their safekeeping._

_-F_

The singular ‘F’ was almost bigger than the entirety of the note itself, though all of the letters were basically scratched into the paper.

Kurapika crumpled the nearly moldy paper with a scoff, stuffing it without regard into his pocket.

For two days, he lay beneath the faded stained glass window, various hues of dull pine, rust red, and fading lapis illuminating his skin during the light of day, and then clashing with the crimson sun falls in the evening. A book never left his hands; a poor attempt to keep the intrusive thoughts and cruel whispers out.

He rose and fell with the light, burying his mind in the pages of old books.

Now, his pale fingers shook despite the lightweight of the fraying book, nails rippling the leather-bound cover with anxiety. His eyes were idly fixated over words that refused to register in his mind. The usually comforting rays of crimson slowly fading into a godless and melancholic night. His eyes flickered over to his phone that sat under his raised thighs, tapping the screen gently to read the time. It was already 5:16. His notifications remained empty, save for the brief exchange with Senritsu held one day ago once the dramatic show of Kurapika’s outing and seductive clothing surfaced online. Even with cameras old enough to compete with the would-be age of his parents, the wine-colored marks that blossomed over his skin were seen, clear as day. Melody quickly discovered the reason behind Kurapika’s hesitance on their phone call with those tapes. Her broad and ominous question of ‘Why did you do it?’ received a simple 2-word reply: “My oath”. He had yet to receive a reply from his dear friend.

Kurapika remained in the window, gazing upon the soft rustle of tallgrass outside the color-tinted glass, it was far too dark to read now. He simply waited, hating how the thoughts began to set in.

The jarring vibration and harsh blue light tore him from his session of mental disgust and self-loathing.

That unsaved number he had come to unintentionally memorize flashed over his empty lock screen reading:

_I’ll be there at 9 sharp._

_7:29_

Kurapika sighed shakily, running a hand through his hair, cringing at the fair bit of grease that had collected on his scalp in the past few days. He looked to the starless sky with a gaze of longing, wishing to leave this nightmare. The distinct laugh of his father and gentle smile from his mother’s thin lips crossed his memory all at once, a sweet haunting of the ones he loved dearly. Blue eyes met the copious pairs of lifeless crimson ones. He could never remember the owner of each of the eyes, excluding Pairo’s, whose head was stored behind the rest of the cruel cases of formaldehyde and sin. Kurapika could not gaze upon his lifeless head without the soul-crushing rage or sadness tearing through his veins.

Chrollo; the very man that commanded his family’s death would set foot upon the soil that Kurapika had claimed as Kurtan land. A sin. 

With a slight limp, Kurapika walked before the horde of eyes, kneeling at the foot of the rotted wooden table, uncaring of the years of dirt and mold staining his white trousers, or the dank smell of decay clinging to his skin. Prayers of mourning fell from his still kiss-swollen lips, the irony was almost laughable. 

Kurapika remained in his stance of prayer long after the pain in his joints flared, those words a broken record playing over his lips until the distant stir of moving grass echoed in his ears. Too large and uncoordinated to be a wandering creature.

On sore legs, Kurapika stood, brushing the film of grime from his knees. With quiet steps, he pulled his phone from his pocket, sitting under the sun-abused glass window to feign a facade that wasn’t one covered in anxiety. 

The footfalls in the damp grass were almost deafening in Kurapika’s ears as Chrollo approached the abandoned church, stopping just short of the dilapidated doorway. He gave a small wave.

“Yo.” He said in a tone so casual Kurapika wanted to punch him.

His thin silhouette was illuminated by the moon’s dull light from behind the thin layer of clouds. Once he stepped into the limelight, Kurapika noticed he was clad in a completely black suit, the impressively well-tailored and expensive material complimenting his form nicely, though it was most certainly stolen.

Kurapika looked up from his phone, pocketing the device as Chrollo approached him. The older man leaned against the wall a few feet away from the painted window’s alcove with nonchalance and a stance that screamed ‘boredom.’

Blooming crimson met obsidian as they commenced a staring contest, one seeking lost pride, the other simply enjoying the burgeoning crimson slowly bathing the vicinity in their alluring light. 

Chrollo was the first to move, rubbing the back of his head as a flimsy excuse to gaze over Kurapika’s form.

The blond only flipped the red edges of his penny coat up further, cheeks darkening under the pressure of Chrollo’s intruding stare.

“Stop.” Kurapika nearly hissed.

“Stop what?” That mirthful tone in Chrollo’s voice was ever-present.

“Staring.” Kurapika huffed, his fingers still clutching the ends of his coat.

“Nah. Unless you want to make me?” The ravenet said with a taunting tone.

“Asshole.” At that, Kurapika stood with a heavy scoff, “Show me the eyes. I’d like for you to leave as soon as possible.”

Chrollo was now within an arm’s length of Kurapika. He reached out and poked Kurapika’s hip, examining. “Do they hurt?” He asked.

“Ow! Don’t fucking touch me, you creep.” Kurapika nearly slipped from the harsh movement, defensive hands flying to cover himself. 

“I just wanted to see if you were still injured, that’s all. And it’s not like I haven’t touched there before.” Chrollo retracted his hand, taking notice of the coat collar that had flipped over once again, leaving Kurapika’s flowering neck open to view. Stark evidence of popped capillaries littered his skin with blueberry and raspberry shaded marks, along with the faint traces of teeth dappling over the porcelain skin there.

Kurapika was confused when light sadness fell over Chrollo’s usually amused eyes as he stared at his speckled neck, though he flipped the edges of his coat collar once more.

“Show me the eyes, and I’ll return your glass figure. I’d like my Nen as well.” Kurapika’s tone leveled to one of professionalism.

“Where’s my coat?” Chrollo asked, changing the subject again.

A wicked smile flashed over Kurapika’s frown creased face, eyes alight with passion and pride; “I burned it. Along with the bed, and the rest of the room,” He said with indignation, a dangerous hue of bleeding crimson bathing his pale skin.

Chrollo only looked to the floor for a brief moment, “I never believed you to be petty,” He said, with that bizarre look of sadness deepening in his obsidian irises. “I expected a fair bit of room service cost, but the repairs for the whole damn room and half the floor? You’re costing me thousands, Kurapika.” He shook his head.

Kurapika sneered at that. “You’re a thief, are you not? I doubt you’ll pay for the damages done, I’m sure you can find some cruel way to replace the lost money.” he trailed before adding in a harsher tone; “And if you wanted to keep your coat, you shouldn’t have left it with me. That is your own fault.” An image of a parent scolding a child crossed Kurapika’s mind, he scoffed at that before continuing, “It’s currently burned to char with the rest of that heinous room. I’m glad you had to. It was my act of revenge.”

Chrollo’s brows furrowed deeply, “Why? Because of what I did? Kurapika, you’re the one who agreed to it.” The image of the parent scolding a child reversed.

Kurapika felt a vein pulse in his forehead, “You never gave me a choice! I’m aware of what I agreed to, and that is my own fault, but those explicit photos. Those were not a part of the deal. But all you do is take- take for your own gain, I will not be made a foo-” 

The Ryodan cut him off; “I deleted them.”

Kurapika stilled for a moment, mentally gathering his bearings, “Why?”

“I do not wish for you to hate me, Kurapika.” Chrollo’s voice was as smooth as velvet as he spoke.

“You fucking raped me. And murdered my family. I will _always_ hate you. One day, I will kill you with my bare hands and bathe in your blood, heed my words, Lucilfer. I’m not your friend or your lover. You’re sick. It's all you are.” Kurapika hissed with ill-tempered violence, crimson eyes flashing vibrantly in the dully lit space.

A break in Chrollo’s facade. 

His eyes glimmered something that reeked of remorse, a poorly placed remorse, his neck drooping like a flower under harsh rain.

“Now, please show me the eyes and return my Nen. I paid well beyond my price, do not double-cross me.” Kurapika’s voice was firm, though he shoved his anger down like an overstuffed drawer; ready to burst at the lightest of interactions. 

Chrollo sighed at that, realizing his attempted apology was not going to get across to the agitated blond, at least not now. With a light show of reluctance, he summoned Skill Hunter, the delicate and soft sounds flips of pages fell over the pair, an ambiance they both enjoyed. The familiar grey cloth materialized in the Spider Head’s thin digits before he flicked his wrist, the sheet following the movement. Like a cheap magic trick, a canister of silver appeared behind the cloth before it was whisked away once more. The ravenet planted the box adjacent to his feet, a hand outstretching.

“How do I know those are real?” Kurapika questioned, grabbed the box from the damp floor. He lifted the case ever-so-slightly, eyeing the crimson orbs with a look of sadness before shutting it once more, placing it under the colored window.

“You can use Gyo once I return your Nen, now, give me my _mother,_ and I’ll return your Nen after I heed my conditions on your Judgment Chain.” Chrollo’s odd obsession with the glass figurine tucked in an iron box with velvet eluded Kurapika, though it was almost hypocritical to judge as he, himself, has dedicated his life to retrieving lifeless eyes of crimson.

With a nearly silent scoff, Kurapika retreated to his duffle bag, pulling out the velvety but protective box, tossing it to Chrollo. The man shot him a brief death stare at the lack of care for his ‘mother.’

“Step forward.” Chrollo commanded.

Kurapika obliged, taking notice of the copious stares of the crimson eyes in front of him, their dull red hue bathing the church in effulgence; an audience. A sudden dread began to drown Kurapika, between the lifeless eyes staring straight to his soul as well as Chrollo’s void-like stare, he felt trapped. With his breath caught in his throat, he watched in slow motion as the Spider Head flipped to the page holding a photo of himself along with a fair bit of notes that he couldn’t read with the haze behind his eyes. The chains that he knew too well-formed over Chrollo’s fingers, the familiar but gentle clinks filling the palpable silence. 

“Through your chains, I’ve discovered a way for us to be together.” Chrollo began but was cut off by the frightened blond.

“What?” Kurapika gasped, stepping away from the other man. “What are you going to do?” Kurapika’s voice shook with fear of Chrollo’s words.

“Nen is a powerful thing, Kurapika. You’ve conjured a mental oath in exchange for potent chains, with a high price of course,” he continued, “I know you are angry with me now, but time can heal that. Time is one’s greatest enemy as well as a friend. With this deal, we can be together- eventually. I’m a patient man, doll, I can _wait.”_

The meaning behind Chrollo’s words fell together like pieces of a puzzle, fear crashing over him like waves on a high tide. He was going to forbid Kurapika from seeing Leorio. “Chrollo, please don’t, I love someone, and it’s _not_ you. Please, I paid my price and gave my purity to _you,_ you cannot possibly demand more.”

Chrollo sneered at Kurapika’s plea, “Who? The Doctor? Kurapika, it’s been 2 years. You couldn’t possibly think he’d still be hung up over you. I mean, you’re a criminal now as well, just like me. Do you really want to taint him too?” His voice chilled to that of ice, the sad gaze in those black eyes morphed to something of cruel wrath; a deadly one. 

“You’re wrong,” Kurapika shook his head, his limbs shaking harshly.

“Call him.” The demand was simple.

“What?”

_“Call him.”_

Blinking away warm tears, Kurapika reached for his phone in his pocket, the familiar device suddenly foreign in his hands. A film of cold sweat encased his fingers as he attempted the password thrice before his phone finally unlocked. Kurapika only had 4 saved contacts in his phone, though he hadn’t received a message from 3 of them in over a year. Gon, Killua, Senritsu, and Leorio. He glanced at Leorio's profile picture for a brief moment, something he treasured dearly. Twas the night before Kurapika left his side 2 years ago, he had fallen asleep atop of Kurapika’s chest, a thin line of drool sliding down the corners of his mouth, glasses crooked and pushed to his forehead. He looked so peaceful. With his thumb shaking like dead twigs in the harsh wind, he pressed the call button, nearly amazed that it had actually gone through in these desolate woods.

The jarring ring of the phone hurt Kurapika’s over-sensitive ears, and he prayed to every Kurtan god that he would pick up.

The dial tone ended with one barely one ring.

_”We’re sorry, the number you have attempted to call is no longer in service. If this is a mistake, please di-”_

The phone fell to the floor as reality crashed over Kurapika. He was really a fool to believe that someone, anyone would _wait_ that long for another, and with the cherry on top of becoming a criminal. That went against one of the only principles Leorio preached for.

“Do you see now, Kurapika? You’re broken, but I’m willing to piece you back together. We’ve both lost people to each other’s hands. We’re linked together, whether you like it or not. Like Yin to Yang.”

Kurapika gazed at the rows of scarlet eyes in front of him, their stares triggering the whispers that ran rampant in his head. The world was closing in on him, only Chrollo remained the same, those eyes that held the void of all things heinous. His stare alone was somehow worse than the dozens behind him. The Kurta looked to the reticent clings of the chains bared around Chrollo’s wrist so wrongfully that gleamed under the moon, that anger Kurapika greeted like an old friend filled his veins. His own powers were to be used against him.

Chrollo noticed the deep flare of Crimson in Kurapika’s eyes, he couldn’t help himself from staring in their drowning allure for a time, drinking in the harsh pants from the agitated blond.

“Kurapika Kurta…” Chrollo began, crooking his pinky finger to summon the dormant Judgement Chain coiled around Kurapika’s heart. “I set a simple term; neither you nor I can die by any force until the love I feel for you is returned.” His little finger curled towards himself, the chain conjoining the two of them. Energy moved between the chain, the feeling of bleak emptiness and cold overtook both of their forms, something they were both familiar with. 

“What the hell are you doing? I thought you going to forbid me from seeing Leorio, so what the fuck is this?” Kurapika snarled, outraged as well as confused at the chain connecting them. It felt so...intimate. He could feel Chrollo’s emotions of lust, as well as regret flowing through the chain.

“Until the feeling is mutual, I will bear the price for immortality and will feel the pain the Kurtas bore both mentally and psychically upon their deaths. I will live in constant agony until you utter the words ‘I love you.’ When these words are said, the immortality will be reverted, and we can spend the rest of our lives together. These are my conditions.” The chain dematerialized at that, coiling deep around Chrollo and Kurapika’s hearts. The ravenet immediately dropped to the floor in pain, ragged breaths tore from his throat as he bore his side of the deal.

Here they sat, the unlikely lovers, bound by the curse of interwoven fate. The world began to spin around Kurapika as the seconds passed, only Chrollo's pained figure remained. Streaks of crimson began swirling around the pair; the final act of the crimson eyes. Kurapika could simply stare at the man before him, utterly denying the curse placed upon him. 

An unknown amount of time passed before Chrollo finally looked up to the starstruck boy, an attempted smirk playing over his face despite his heavy panting. Shakily, he stood, half falling on Kurapika's own quivering frame. He pulled the blond into a long kiss, placing his hand on the white handprint to return the blond’s Nen.

"To now and forever, my love."

The screams of the Kurta were deafening in Kurapika’s ears as the rush of Nen crashed over him, the eyes drowned in formaldehyde staring at him with the violent crimson hue. Kurapika knew at this moment that his oath had failed, and all arduous work that ruined his life was lost by the cruel deal Chrollo uttered.

In this bargain that would have finished Kurapika’s oath and finally grant him the death he desired, he had given more than his purity, dignity, and pride. There was an invisible term that stole the last of his identity intertwined deeply in the web Chrollo had spun, a deadly and cruel twist. 

The silent deal of Kurapika’s soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into it, I really want to thank NearlyArtist for getting me through this fic, I don't think I would have finished it on my top if it wasn't for your help. You've put up with a lot of my shit over the past few weeks and are genuinely hilarious. To a long friendship, my dear friend.
> 
> WELL HELLO! I seemed to have the element of surprise on my hands with this ending, none of y'all in my comments were even close to figuring this one out, so that gave me a fair bit of stage fright as well as a thrill. I can't lie, I'm extremely hesitant about this chapter since, ya know, it doesn't have that rainbow and sunshine style ending. I don't think a happy ending was fitting for this story, so sorry to disappoint you if you wanted it like that. I like it because it leads things open for interpretation as well the chance to extend upon this fic if I so desire. Not gonna lie (again) I'm not really happy with the style as well as plot in this, I'm going to be going back soon and HEAVILY re-editing the first 4 chapters or so. I really wish I went into this with a plan. See friends, I wrote the entirety of chapter 3 in 5 (5) hours at my grandma's after going into a manic state. I had a brief idea of what this fic would like for a bit, but I suddenly just started and did not stop until I finished it. I added the plot around it, which was a really poor idea. So yeah, don't write when you're manic, it's a good rule of thumb. Style-wise, my style shifts CONSTANTLY, it was incredibly hard to stay consistent with the final 2 chapters of rewriting. 
> 
> Anyway, since I know dark fics aren't everyone's cup of tea, I've been working on a separate one that was the original plan for this story. It's incredibly soft and intimate and takes place over the course of 10 years. I'm really proud of it so far, and though it won't be as long as this, it's still been a pleasure to write. I have a lot of other AU ideas that I will be writing once I finish that, I post all of my prompt ideas on my Twitter, so give it a follow if you're interested in seeing more from me! My user is @Zail_Ethe . I follow just about anyone that follows me, so don't be shy to say hello, I love making new friends.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and know that comments, kudos, bookmarks, and constructive criticism are highly appreciated here. So don't be shy to leave anything. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
